Second Chances
by trizfores
Summary: After years of believing that he was dead, Severus Snape is seen by none other than Hermione Granger. They easily become friends, and maybe even more. How many chances can one man truly get? SSHG R&R pls.
1. To See a Dead Man

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 1

Best-selling author Hermione Granger, smiled at the crowd before her, and bowed after she had read a small part in her newly published novel. Everyone clapped their hands and applauded at her.

"Autograph signing next," a man said as he bent towards her and covered the microphone with his hand. "We have to finish the line to make sure that a lot of people buy your book."

"I know that Greg," Hermione muttered. She then turned on her heels, and approached the table that was set for her signing. Already, there was a line of fans eagerly waiting for her.

Hermione was on another of her book tours, and thankfully, this was her last stop—Barnes and Nobles on Fifth Ave. in New York City.

She had written a series entitled, "Honey, I'm a Witch," which was targeted towards children. Surprisingly, a lot of adults loved her stories just as much as the younger ones. The third book in the series was the one that had just been published, and already, the first batch of prints was sold out almost everywhere.

The series was about a young woman named Fiona Lee, who had just married. She was no ordinary woman though, for she came from a secret world. A world filled with magic. Later on she confessed to her husband that she was a witch. It was a comedy of sorts as she had written about the couple's roller coaster whirlwind when they started to have children. The laughs and adventures were a wonderful read, and original, people thought.

If they, the people—the muggles, only knew the truth. It may have been original to them yes, but they didn't know that such a world existed.

Of course, Hermione didn't write what she knew about the real wizarding world. She had created her own version of it. If she wrote everything as it really was, and risked the exposure of the wizarding world, there would be consequences. All she could do was imagine them, not wanting to face them, whatever those consequences were.

Hermione had finished writing the series years ago soon after graduating from NYU, with a degree in journalism. It was divided into five parts. Every year, or maybe, even two, the next book was published. It was really a marketing scheme that a lot of publishers did.

The first book made her a multi-millionaire overnight. Hermione really didn't care at all about the money. It was the publishing company that she was under, and her editor Greg Adams that really wanted to earn more. It seemed like it was never enough, and always wanted more and more with every book that was sold.

It's a good thing that Hermione did have most control over her ideas, her books and her life. She had made it that way when she signed the contract before her first book. She didn't want to be anyone's puppet master. If push came to shove, she could just walk out, with her rights and her story. Greg and her publishing house would shit in their pants if she did walk off. After all, she was the biggest account that they had.

It was Joe Granger, Hermione's father that dreamt of becoming a popular writer. For many years, he struggled to get a book published. Sadly though, it never happened for him. The only success that he had in writing was his work for a news magazine. And that is what he had done until he died, along with Hermione's mother, Alice. They both were murdered by deatheaters when Hermione was in her sixth year.

Hermione was at a loss as to what to do when Voldemort was defeated. She thought that she would feel content, but she didn't. She still felt incomplete, and didn't know why. All her friends were happy. Even Ron broke up with her, and rebounded with Lavender Brown the next day. Hermione wasn't stupid, and knew that the two had been seeing each other secretly. Not that she cared which she didn't. She knew she wasn't really in love with him. If she was, she wouldn't feel lost and always question her feelings.

In the end, she decided to take the path that her Father once took. For her, it was a yellow brick road, which led her to become very successful. She was happy, and enjoyed pleasing a lot of people, knowing that they enjoyed her writing.

Her life had changed overnight. Fame and fortune were at her fingertips. Millions of people around the world knew who she was. With everything, she was still the same person that she was. Oddly, she was still searching for something to complete her. She had no clue what it was.

---

"Hi," Hermione smiled at the lady that stood in front of her as she reached out for her book. "Who must I write the dedication to?" she asked.

"Candice, please," the lady replied.

Hermione wrote a small dedication to her at the back of the cover with just three words. When she handed the book back to the lady, she saw someone at the corner of her eye. She turned her head stopped breathing as she placed a hand on her mouth.

No, it couldn't be she thought.

There, standing in a book aisle, was a man wearing a black leather jacket, with a shirt, black jeans and boots to match. All these years, she thought that he was dead.

Severus Snape was alive.

-----

AN – Imagine Hermione being somewhat like J.K. Rowling. Instead of the Harry Potter series, think about the movie 'Honey, I Shrunk the Kids,' and the sequels after that. Not the story line per say, but how they were written. More comedy based with family fun. That's how I came up with 'Honey, I'm a Witch.' Nothing major and I don't think I'm going to elaborate any further on the made up series. As always… **Review!**


	2. Play Along

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 2

"Greg, I need a break," Hermione stammered as she stood up from her seat. She couldn't take her eyes of Severus. She was afraid that if she did, he would suddenly disappear. Quickly, she made her way towards the man, or was he a ghost, or a figment of her imagination?

Greg, who was busy talking on the mobile, signaled to the security and to the manager of the bookstore to put on the line on hold. The fans that waited in line didn't seem disappointed that they had to wait a little longer. Soon enough, they would get Hermione's autograph.

---

"Looks like you've seen a ghost Miss Granger," Severus said as he looked down at her. He looked at the woman that was staring up at him, pale, with her mouth open like a gaping fish. The usual signature smirk that he had was on his face. "It surprises me to see you speechless for once."

"You-you're supposed to be dead," Hermione stuttered.

"A stuttering know-it-all, now I've seen everything. Now I can actually die," Severus said as the corner of his mouth lifted a little bit.

Hermione's eyes narrowed up at the man. Dead or not, he was still the same man that made fun of her, and pushed at her buttons. "What are you doing here? And how the hell did you survive Nagini's bite? Harry saw your body at the Shrieking Shack—dead." Then, her eyes spotted two identical scars, like punctures close to the side of his neck. She concluded that those marks were from Nagini.

Reaching behind her for a book, Severus showed it to her and replied, "I wanted to get this signed by you. And apparently, if I was dead, I wouldn't be standing here. How I survived though is none of your business."

"So no one knows that you—Severus Snape is actually still leaving and breathing?"

"You are partly correct. It's Samuel Snape. No one knows I'm alive… Well, that has changed. Now you do."

"You changed your name?"

"For obvious reasons. I didn't want to be found, and needed a new name."

"So," Hermione frowned as she thought, "you faked your death all along?"

"Correct Miss Granger." He then arched a brow and looked questioningly down at her. "Is it still Miss Granger, or are you married to someone? Weasley perhaps?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm single," she said firmly, raising her chin up.

"Pity," Severus simply said.

"Hermione!" a male voice called from the distance.

"Oh no!" Hermione groaned as she rolled her eyes to the back of her head. It wasn't Greg that called her name.

"There you are," a young man, around the same age as Hermione said as he turned and walked towards her. "Hi Sweetcakes!"

Sweetcakes? Severus looked at the man, and then frowned as Hermione took a step and stood, standing right next to him. He felt her grab his hand, entwining her fingers with his tightly behind his back. What was she up to?

"Hi Adam," Hermione said as she plastered the fake smile on her face. Good for her, it always looked real. "This is Snape. Samuel Snape."

"Good to meet you Samuel. Adam Michaels," he said as he shook Severus's hand. "My mother is Ellen Michaels, governor of this New York State."

"Pleasure," Severus drawled. For some odd reason, he didn't like Adam already. Severus was a good judge at character, even though he had to admit that he himself wasn't a good person.

"So anyways, I was wondering if you had a date to the cancer charity auction next week at the Plaza Hotel?" Adam asked Hermione with a smile.

"Actually, Samuel is going to accompany me," Hermione said as she placed a hand on Severus's chest. Before he could interject, she dug her nails into his hand, signaling him to play along.

Severus gritted his teeth in frustration, and then pulled Hermione closer to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I actually just arrived back in town, and wanted to catch up with Hermione here."

The smile on Adam's face faded. He pointed at the two. "You and him are an item?"

"For now, yes," Hermione replied right away. "It's really an on and off thing. Isn't it?" Hermione asked as she tiptoed and kissed Severus on his cheek.

"What the bloody hell are you playing at?" Severus whispered into her ear.

"Play along, Snape!" Hermione hissed back at him.

Severus thought of something sly. "Sometimes, it's hard to resist a woman such as Hermione," he said and then pulled Hermione roughly against him. He bent his head and let his lips meet hers.

Hermione was too surprised to think. Before she knew it, Severus's tongue had entered her mouth. Her hand was still on his chest, she could have just pushed him away, but no. She kissed him back, enjoying the softness of his lips against hers.

As Severus pulled away, he smirked at Hermione again. She was left breathless, her eyes fluttering open.

Adam shrugged. "I'll just see you there then," he said. He turned away, walking off. He was going to leave the bookstore.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Severus asked as he slipped away from Hermione. He brought his hand up to his chin and rubbed it. He let his tongue wipe along his bottom lip, as he remembered how sweet Hermione tasted in the kiss. What was unexpected was that his body responded to the kiss.

"Who told you that you could stick your tongue down my throat?" Hermione said angrily. She had come to her senses, and remembered that he had just kissed her. It made her feel warm, and tingly—on a heated rush, like a drug. The kisses that she shared with Ron were never like that.

Severus shook his head, and pointed a finger at her. "Don't deny it, you liked it." Part of himself was denying that he too liked the kiss.

"You cocky prick!" Hermione snapped back at him. Was he reading her mind?

"Well, I sure as hell am not going to accompany you on that charity auction of yours."

"What? No!" Hermione moved forward and pulled his hand into both her hands. "Please Professor, you have to be my date for the night."

"And pretend that we are an item? I think not," he scoffed.

"I've never asked you for anything before, and I'm asking you now. Just this one favor, please."

"Are you really that desperate, that of all people, you are asking me?"

"Hermione, your fans are waiting," Greg said as stood at the edge of the aisle, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"I'll be there in a minute," Hermione said as he turned back and looked at him. She then turned her attention back to Severus. "I have to go. Can I meet you later on tonight at ten? Starbucks on Church Street in Tribeca."

"Hermione," Greg said impatiently.

"Please, be there tonight," Hermione whispered. She kissed Severus on the cheek and smiled as she pulled away. She turned on her heels, and walked towards Greg, looking back only once.

"Who's the weird looking dude?" Greg asked as he walked at Hermione's side, leading them back to the signing table.

"An old friend from London," Hermione replied.

Soon enough, Hermione was back down on the chair behind the table signing autographs again. She turned her head to look at the aisle where Severus was earlier. He was no longer there. Hermione had so many questions that she wanted to ask him. She hoped that he would actually show up tonight at Starbucks.

-----

AN – Entertaining? Amusing? Funny? **Review!**


	3. Waiting

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 3

Severus took a sip of his coffee—black with two packs of sugar. He arrived earlier than ten. An hour too early. He didn't know why he even showed up to the coffee shop when he knew he could've left the chit on her own according, standing her up. Heck he didn't even know why he had walked into the bookstore earlier that day.

He himself was a resident of New York City, since the first day he had arrived after faking his death. After over eight years, he has enjoyed the city for it was never boring. Still, he was the same man as before. An anti-social with few friends, or actually, no friends at all. The only people that he actually met from time to time were business related. None of them were for personal means.

Severus was no stranger to Hermione's career. It was an open book to the whole world and most especially to anyone in the city. She herself was a resident in the Big Apple as well. Her name was plastered everywhere, along with her books, from billboards, to bus ads. There were articles that were always printed about her, from magazines to newspapers. He wondered how much privacy she actually had in her personal life.

Earlier that day, he stood outside the display window of Barnes and Nobles, and stared at the picture of Hermione and all the books that were elegantly displayed. The bookstore was a regular place for him to go to. He always read a lot, and bought a few books regularly at the store.

He had debated to himself whether or not he was going to enter. He was running out of books to read and need to buy new ones. Eventually, he did enter the bookstore. His original plan was just to get a few books, and go unnoticed by her, and not even bother to look at her. Surely she would have been too busy to notice. But when he saw her, things changed.

Hermione Granger was no longer the curly-haired, unattractive student that he once knew. His eyes had stared at her from moments, unable to look away. She may have not been super-model looking. There were too many of those women in Manhattan. He had distaste for them, not finding them attractive, knowing the possibilities of them being a dunderhead. The Granger girl—no woman, had a kind of glow, or presence on her that he couldn't ignore. She was attractive on a different level.

They had kissed, he remembered. But he was the one that had made the move first. Just thinking about it made his body start to stir. Never in his life did his body ever respond in such a way—wanting. He had bedded many whores before, it was either that they were supplied by the Dark Lord or that he paid them during the rare times when he picked them up, fucking in some motel.

Back to reality, and the present, Severus felt that his pants had tightened in a certain area. He couldn't remember the last time he had a raging hard on, that hurt. He had to adjust himself slightly and think of something else, praying that it would go down soon.

His thoughts then drifted off to the night in which he and Albus talked. It was _the_ talk. Damn the old man for planning things in such a way!

---

"_Have you gone insane?!" Severus bellowed as jumped up from his chair across from Albus's desk. He was in his deatheater robes, having just come from a meeting with the Dark Lord, and as always, after every meeting, he reported to Albus. "I will not do it!"_

"_You have to Severus. It is the only way for us to win the war," Albus said calmly as he remained seated in his chair._

"_There has to be another option then killing you!" Severus said._

"_I'm afraid there isn't," Albus said sadly._

"_I already put my plans up in a secret letter that only Minerva will receive after you kill me. It is needed to prove your innocence so you won't be sent to Azkaban."_

_Severus shook his head and started to pace back and forth across the room. There had to be another way. Killing his mentor wasn't the only solution. No! There had to be another way._

"_Severus, you must do it," Albus said. "There is no other way."_

_Defeated, Severus slumped himself back down in the seat. He hid his face in his hand as he shook his head again. He wasn't just going to accept it._

_Albus stood up from his seat and approached the potions master. "My Boy," he said as he placed a hand on Severus's should and gave it a squeeze. "You have made your sacrifice for the war by coming to me and admitting that you joined then became a follower of Voldemort, and then, later becoming a double spy—admitting to your errors. You have risked your life more than I can even count. My life is… my sacrifice."_

"_I'll kill myself after I kill you," Severus croaked._

"_No! You mustn't!" Albus said with hint of anger in his voice. When he saw Severus look up at him he spoke. "I am an old man Severus. I have seen more than a man should see his entire life. My life is already coming to an end, as I am tired and weary. You on the other hand, are still young. You still have a whole journey ahead of you."_

"_After I kill you Albus, I will feel guilty as I have my entire life. I cannot continue to live in such misery. I want, and need my life to end."_

"_Then start a new life. After the war, you can start anew. You can learn how to live again. Learn how to breathe, see, hear, and even… love. Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone has their second chances."_

"_I have never loved Albus."_

"_Then you must give yourself that second chance. There will be no misery on that path, that I can assure you. All I want is happiness for you. I look at you as a son, and so does Minerva."_

_Severus started to bite the nail of his thumb._

"_Take the wizard's oath Severus. Promise me you'll kill me and later on… You will live your new life." When he didn't receive at answer, he probed again. "Do I have your oath?"_

_Severus looked up with sadness in his eyes. "You have my oath."_

---

Severus's plan of having a second chance at life was to disappear completely by faking his death, and create a new identity. His solution was New York City. A place where millions of people lived. He had changed his name, but not fully; wanting to still use his surname.

For years, no one from his past knew he existed. No one even figured out that the body he used as a dummy was a fake. He had lived a new life, and no one knew who he was. His haunted past, never seemed to follow, as painful thoughts only remained.

Unexpectedly and surprisingly, of all the people in the world, it was Hermione Granger that had come into his life. She was like an interference in his life. What else was new for the girl who he had to rescue many times before because of her stupid adventures with the other two?

Severus turned to look out the window. He saw her step out of a black Mercedes Benz as the chauffer held the door open. After, the car drove away.

He saw her smile at him, and all he could do was remain impassive as she walked towards the entrance. Regret of actually showing up to the coffee shop hit him. Why did he even allow himself to come in the first place? Was this fate playing him again?

Albus then came into mind. The meddling old coot that he was, or used to be. Maybe the old man was laughing down at him from heaven.

"If Granger is your idea of me having a second chance Albus, I will personally choke you with your beard, shove a lemon drop down your throat, and then pull you down into hell with me," he muttered. Thankfully, his erection had flagged down.

-----

AN – Now we all know the reason as to why Sev's alive. **Review!**


	4. No Hero, but Still the Bastard

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 4

"Good evening Professor," Hermione greeted Severus as she took her seat across from him.

"You're fifteen minutes late," Severus stated dryly, as he looked at his watch. "Ten o'clock means ten o'clock."

"Sorry sir. Are you going to give me detention? We aren't in school anymore, and I am no longer your student," she said back with a smirk.

Severus's eyes narrowed. How dare she! After all, she was the one that asked him to come here for the favor. Or was she teasing him?

Hermione turned to look at the counter. There wasn't a line, and the coffee aroma that had flooded her senses, made her want a cup. "I'm going to order something. Do you want anything?"

"No!" Severus barked, as he stood up from his chair. "I'll get the orders. You might just take your bloody time again, which wastes more of my time."

"Oh, your treat?" Hermione smiled brightly up at him.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes!"

Hermione turned to look up the pastries that were available in the cooling shelf. She couldn't decide. "Hmmm…" she said as she tapped her finger on her lips.

"And you're still taking your time I see," Severus said as he stared.

"Hey! You're supposed to be patient and wait until the lady— which is me— is ready to place her order."

"Have I ever claimed to be a gentleman?" he argued back. He lowered his head, until he was millimeters from her ear. "Be careful witch, I might just slip some poison in your coffee."

Surprised, Hermione frowned and pulled back.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. It was a joke," Severus snorted.

"A cappuccino and a caramel waffle then," Hermione said, making her mind up quickly. It was what she ordered most of the time anyhow. She was also baffled. Of all things, Severus Snape actually joked, and she didn't catch on. Hell must have frozen over.

"Very well then," Severus said as he turned on his heels and walked towards the counter.

Hermione continued to frown at Severus as she didn't take her eyes off him. If he was wearing his robes, she could still imagine them billowing behind him. His sour personality hadn't changed a single bit, but he did look… younger. He was a free man, and there was no need for him to be a double agent anymore.

Ever since the war ended, peoples' lives had changed in the British wizarding world. They felt freer and less fearful of what was to happen, knowing that the Dark Lord was truly gone.

As far as she knew, she was the only one that had left that world. It wasn't permanent. She did visit on occasion and catch up on things, even though it was once in a blue moon. Her friends were still there. Everyone else was happy that she became successful—everyone except Ron. He was always jealous of others; others who were more successful and richer. But Hermione didn't bother with him.

She thought that she was the only one searching for something more in her life. That was until she saw Severus; perhaps he too was searching for something else.

"They ran out of sleeves so I just double cupped it," Severus said as he placed Hermione's orders in front of her, and then placed his on his side.

"Thank you," she said. When she saw Severus sit himself down, she began to speak. "Again, sorry I was late. I had some business to deal with. Warner Bros. called me and is interested in making a movie out of my series."

"Good for you," Severus said flatly as he stirred his sugar into his coffee. He wasn't looking at Hermione, and wasn't really interested in what she was talking about.

"So Professor, what are you doing here in New York? Why fake your death and let everyone think you're dead? Why leave the wizarding world? Why don't do want to be found? Why do-"

"Must you ask so many questions?" he asked in annoyance. "I thought you were the know-it-all who knew everything? For once, you don't know everything."

Hermione set his insult aside and then said, "Which is why I am asking such questions."

"And I will answer none of them," Severus said firmly. "My life is none of your business."

"People mourned for you, you know that? Even Lucius did, along with his family. They, all of us, were hurt at the loss of a great man—a hero."

"Bullshit Miss Granger! I am no hero. If you didn't know, I joined Voldemort by choice in the beginning before turning to Albus. Lucius on the other hand joined by force, because of Bella who really was a follower of the dark. It was either him or his wife, or Draco would get hurt. He's the hero, not me." He glared at her with his intense black eyes. "It was my choice, and I have to live with that mistake," he said darkly.

Hermione shook her head. She wanted to cry, remembering that she too mourned for the man in front of her. However, she was more disappointed and angry, that the tears couldn't come out. "I also mourned for you!"

"Like I care Miss Granger."

"Did you know that Harry even said that you were the bravest man he ever knew, when he spoke at your funeral?"

"Really?" Severus asked as he raised an eyebrow. He was surprised, but kept his expression impassive. "Maybe Potter was talking about himself. And like I said before, 'like I care.'"

"What about Minerva?" Hermione spat. "She was the one that cried the most. Do you care for her?"

"How many times must I repeat myself? I – don't – care," he answered. It wasn't true though. When Hermione mentioned Minerva, it hurt him. Like Albus, he looked up to her too, like a mother even.

Hermione dropped her fork, and pushed herself up roughly from the table. "I'm done here. Good-bye."

"What?" Severus asked incredulously as he watched her leave out the door. He muttered a curse under his breath and went to go after her.

---

"Miss Granger!" Severus growled as he walked quickly after her. In a few strides, he was at her side, and pulled her by the arm to make her face him. "If I remember correctly, you were the one that invited me for coffee. You pretended that we were together in front of that, that Adam, and asked me to become your date to some charity event. My life wasn't supposed to be the topic of discussion."

Hermione pulled her arm roughly away from him and gasped. "Remember, I stated that it was an on and off relationship? Well, now it's off. And with regards to finding a date, I don't mind flying solo as I do most of the time. I just don't want Adam around me because he's annoying! I don't want to owe you any favors Snape. And if you're worried that I will tell someone about you, don't be. You're secret's safe with me and I'll just pretend that I never saw you, and that you are still dead."

"Then why invite me in the first place?" he asked.

"Then why come here?" she questioned back. When she didn't get an answer, she shook her head. "To think, I thought so highly of you, and respected you." She snorted, "I was wrong. You're just the cold hearted and selfish bastard that some people say you are. Good riddance!" She started to walk away again, with her head hanging low. She felt like crying, and if she did, she refused to show her tears.

"Miss Granger," Severus called after her as he stood still, "it's late and you shouldn't be walking alone."

Hermione turned on her feet and walked back towards him. "Are you going to accompany me and make sure that I'm all safe? Like you said, you never claimed to be a gentleman, so why bother? I live around this area, just a few minutes away and I can take care of myself." With that, Hermione turned on her heel and didn't look back again.

Severus tightened his jaw as he ground his teeth. The woman hadn't changed much. The mouth on her was still the same, not afraid to speak her piece. It was worse than he could remember actually. Maybe it was because she was no longer his student that she didn't hold anything back from him. He watched her for a moment longer, and then decided that it was best to follow her home, and make sure that nothing happened to her.

He easily blended into the night, behind the shadows as he kept silent. When he saw her enter a building, he looked around and hissed in annoyance. There was a migraine that he could feel beginning to form in his head. She was getting to him for some odd reason, and it was making him feel uncertain.

-----

AN – Sev really can be a bastard. Isn't that why we all love him? **Review!**


	5. Surprise Guest

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 5

Severus pulled on his bow of his _all black_ tuxedo as his eyes scanned the crowd like a hawk. He stood on one side of the ballroom, hoping to spot Hermione soon. He hated being here. Hated having to wear something formal, and most of all, hated social events.

He questioned himself numerous times as to why he was here, at a charity auction that he couldn't care less for. Then again, another part of him told himself that he was there to see Hermione. And again, he hated it that the woman was already making him do things that he didn't want to do. Or what's worse, he was doing them, not being able to stop himself from doing them.

If it wasn't for Adam, who had said that the event was at the Plaza Hotel, Severus could just imagine himself trying to find out where the event was being held. Probably, he would be calling every single hotel or even establishment in the city to find out if they were having a charity auction of sorts, if he didn't know where it was being held. He thanked Merlin that the Plaza Hotel was really just a single phone call away.

Then, his breathing stopped for a moment as did the beating of his heart. A woman wearing a gown that was elegant, and yet simple, had walked into the ballroom. Her gown was black, and had a single white ribbon that wrapped around her from below her breasts, around her sides to end in a semi-backless design. Her hair was in a bun, with some strands of curls hanging loosely from it.

It was hard to believe that he was looking at the same Hermione Granger.

---

Hermione walked into the room with a smile on her face. Everyone looked at her, and pictures were being taken by photographers. There was the likely possibility that her photos would be printed in a newspaper tomorrow, or magazine for next month. It was always like that when she attended such important public events.

As she looked around her, she recognized people's faces. Some of New York's wealthy people were present in the room. It was still hard to believe that she belonged in such a category of wealth and power.

"Hi Hermione," Adam said as he walked towards her. He had a companion on his arm who just smiled at her, in a cheeky and snobbish manner.

"Hi," Hermione said hesitantly. She eyed Adam's companion for a bit. She knew her by face, as any man would. The blond was a major model for Victoria's Secret, and had a few billboards around the city with her face and body plastered on it.

"This is Julie Gavin," he introduced her. "Julie, this is Hermione Granger."

"Nice meeting you," Hermione smiled.

"Same," Julie said in a voice not caring. "I'll be going to the bar to get a drink," she said sweetly to Adam, giving him a quick kiss, along with a possessive arm around him. She gave Hermione a glare before walking away.

Hermione knew that the model most probably didn't know who she was. It wasn't surprising. Some of the women that Adam dated were just too dumb, and only had their beauty as an advantage. Surely, their only goal later on in life was to marry him just for his money. He was a catch, yes, and also looked handsome; but he wasn't the type that she would catch. Those women though didn't need to worry. Hermione wasn't racing in for the competition.

"So, where's Samuel?" Adam questioned.

Before Hermione could answer, she felt an arm slip around her, and pull her close. She looked at the person who pulled her in. It only took a split second to recognize who he was, before he kissed her.

"Hi Love," Severus said as he looked down at Hermione. How he enjoyed her eyes widen in surprise, most especially the taste of her sweet lips. "I made it, and I'm here. The calls back in London didn't take quite as long as I thought."

Hermione smiled up at Severus widely, pretending to be happy to see him. In reality, she wanted to slap the man and tell him to get out of her sight. "Samuel, honey, I need to go to the ladies room," she said, pulling Severus along with her.

Severus nodded to Adam over his shoulder. What was it about that man that he couldn't pinpoint?

---

As soon as Hermione knew that the coast was clear, and that there was no one else in the ladies comfort room, she pulled Severus inside roughly, and slammed him against the wall when the door closed.

"Playing rough now, are we?" Severus asked as he quirked a brow up.

"Damn you Snape!" Hermione said angrily. "What are you doing here? Who invited you here? And you had no right to stick your tongue in my mouth, again!"

"I am here because you needed a date if I remember correctly. And I invited myself. The invitation was open as long as I paid for my own plate at one-hundred thousand dollars, which is absurd!" Severus replied. "The food better be good with that kind of money."

"Then I will give you back your money, and some more for your inconvenience. And you can leave!"

"I don't need you to pay me back Miss Granger. I am well off for your information, if you think me poor. Most of all, I am not leaving. Mister Michaels already knows I'm here. What more will he think of you, me, and us if I just leave?"

Hermione growled in frustration. He was right. What was Adam going to think? She clenched her fist and punched Severus firmly in his chest, with a grunt.

"Ouch Love," Severus said as he rubbed the left part of his chest. "I think you hurt my heart," he said with a pout. The punch was nothing really. He had endured far worse kinds of physical pain in the past; one too many times. "Shall we kiss and make up?" Oh, how he enjoyed baiting her.

Hermione huffed and spun on her heels quickly. She lost her balance on her stilettos and was about to land on her arse if a pair of arms didn't catch her from behind.

"Falling for me already Miss Granger?" Severus asked sarcastically as he helped her stand. "I must say I am flattered."

Hermione pushed his hands off her, when she was back on her feet. "You wish Snape! If I had my wand on me now, I'd hex you into nothingness." She moved and leaned back on the sink counter, as she crossed her arms over her chest. She tapped her foot impatiently and glared at him. "Well, you obviously wouldn't just come here to be my date, so come out and say it."

"Say what?" he asked, not really knowing what she was talking about.

"Apologize."

Severus snorted. "I'm not one to apologize. I have apologized less than five times in my life for other reasons. What makes you think that I'm here to apologize?"

"You really are a bastard!"

"Trust me Granger, I've heard it all." He then stalked towards her and stood tall above her. "And I will never apologize to you." He then lowered his head and kissed her roughly for a few moments, shoving his tongue in his mouth. When he pulled back, he smirked down at a very angry looking woman as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Without saying another word, he walked to the door and held it open as he stepped out.

"Prick!" Hermione muttered, as she headed to the open door. Just as she got there, the door was closed to her face. "Arse!" she hissed as she opened the door, quickly following after him.

-----

AN – First Starbucks, and now the Plaza Hotel. Plus, the sexual tension. LOL! **Review!**


	6. Alcohol Endings

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 6

"So Samuel, what do you do?" Adam asked. He, Julie, Hermione and Severus were seated around one table, along with a few other people that were engaged in their own discussions.

"I used to do some research before, and then retired early, becoming a private investor, into several kinds of markets," Severus replied. It was true; he became an investor right away when he moved to New York.

"What kind of research?"

"Chemistry." It had its similarities to potions.

"I always hated science," Adam sighed.

Severus looked over at Hermione, who seemed to be pushing her food around her plate. She had barely eaten her food he noticed. He placed a hand on the skin of her back, and leaned towards her. "Don't you like your food?" he whispered.

"The salmon has a very fishy taste that's disgusting," Hermione replied in return. "There were even a few scales that I found on the skin."

"So much for a hundred-thousand dollar a plate. Even I'm not enjoying my food."

Hermione raised her empty glass and signaled the waiter to give her another strawberry margarita.

"You're ordering another one?" Severus asked. "Don't you think you should slow down? You've already had three."

"Trust me Severus," Hermione whispered. "The party hasn't even started yet. After the auction is done, it's an open bar."

---

Hermione was seated sideways on her chair as she faced the stage. She had her number paddle in one hand, while the other held on to her usual cocktail drink. She raised her paddle up, bidding at the colorful painting that she thought perfect for her living room.

Severus was seated behind Hermione, and saw Adam slightly laughing with his date. For some odd reason, the blond girl already seemed dazed and out of it, and she had less to drink than Hermione. He most certainly was not interested in the auction. He turned in his chair, and moved closer to Hermione, setting his chin on her shoulder.

"What is it?" Hermione asked softly as she turned to face him.

"The press—the photographers. I don't want my picture printed in the Daily Prophet or anything wizard related," he said.

Hermione kissed his nose and then said, "Don't worry. If anything is to get published in the wizarding world, I handle those things. I contact Colin Creevey myself."

"You kissed me this time," Severus frowned.

"I only kissed you on the nose, and before on the cheek. Have I crossed the line?" When he didn't answer, she just stared at him. "You're handsome," she suddenly said.

"And you're drunk, if not, you've gone insane woman," Severus answered back. No woman in his life ever called him handsome. Surely it was the alcohol that was getting to Hermione. "If I wasn't here, I'd be having myself a fried Twinkie."

"You're the one that's gone insane," she answered back. "Who in the world would fry a Twinkie sponge cake?"

"You don't go to the Chip Shop for authentic fish and chips in the city?"

A shake of her head is how Hermione replied.

"My God's woman, you're English, been living in the city for years, and never heard of it? They dip the Twinkie into the batter and deep fry it as well. It's then served with some berry sauce. Delectable," he said as he stared at her lips. They too seemed delectable, remembering how sweet they tasted.

"Oooh… take me, please," Hermione begged. It sounded delicious and she hadn't had a good batch of fish and chips since she was last in London.

"Another forced date?" He quirked a brow up. "I think not."

"Fine," Hermione snapped as she turned her head back to the attention of the auction.

"I'll take you, but your treat. You owe me."

Hermione nodded as she turned to smile at him. Her smile then faded as she scowled at him. His hand was on her back, sliding lower on her skin. "Watch your hand Snape!"

---

"No it's alright," Severus said as Henry, Hermione's chauffer offered to carry her. "I got her. Just put her purse up on her will you?"

Henry got his boss's purse and did as told. "She was never one to hold her alcohol well," he said.

"So this has happened before?" Severus asked as he looked down, and shook his head at the unconscious woman in his arms. Good thing that she had passed out in the car, and nothing bad happened after the auction, or rather, the after party.

"Just a few times," Henry replied.

"Henry," the doorman said as he rushed out the apartment building. He sighed when he saw one of his building tenants in a strange man's arms.

"This is Mr. Snape, Bruce," Henry said. He then turned to Severus and said, "He's got a set of keys. He'll take you upstairs."

---

Severus walked into the penthouse unit soon after exiting the elevator. Bruce told him where the master bedroom was as soon as he opened the front door. After Severus thanked him, he said his good nights, and went down stairs to the lobby.

After staring at Hermione's sleeping form on the bed, Severus asked himself if she was comfortable in her gown. He had taken care of her shoes, having taken them off her earlier. He rubbed his chin a few times, before he decided to go into her walk in closet and look for decent and more comfortable night wear.

"Hermione, come on, up woman," he said as he pulled at her to sit up straight.

Hermione whined and groaned and then sagged against him.

With much difficulty, Severus managed to get her into her sleep wear, which was a pair of female boxers and a spaghetti strap top that he had found earlier. He couldn't help himself as he glanced at her nipples and knickers covered crotch. After all, he was a man and he was next to a nearly naked and attractive woman. Of course, he quickly set certain images aside and dressed her up. When he was done, he tucked her beneath the sheets.

"Severus…" Hermione moaned as she looked up at him, her eyes trying to keep open.

"Yes Hermione?" he whispered.

"Kiss me," she said.

How could he refuse? Severus lowered his lips slowly, and kissed her gently. He could taste the sweetness of the strawberry and the alcohol on her lips and tongue. He only felt her respond for a brief moment, and stopped. When Severus pulled away, Hermione was snoring softly, sound asleep.

"Sleep well Hermione," he said softly before he shut off the lights, and walked out of the room.

-----

AN – A quick chap where a lot has happened. This time, there's some actual sweetness. **Review!**


	7. The Next Morning

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 7

Hermione groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She massaged her forehead with her hand. Her head was aching, and she felt awful. She cursed to herself, knowing that she may had drank a little too much the night before, because her head would only ache this way the morning after she would drink a lot. She was trying to remember the night before. Words one by one started to come to her. Auction… Alcohol… Snape…

"Fuck Snape," she groaned as she rolled over to look at the clock on the nightstand. It was passed noon.

Hermione's stomach growled, reminding her that she didn't eat so much last night, and that it was lunch time. Slowly, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. It was then she noticed that she was in her sleep wear. She didn't remember dressing up before going to bed last night.

"That sleazy prick!" she said as she threw the blankets of her. The man actually got her dressed and saw her naked. She got out of bed, and started to do her morning rituals in the bathroom.

As Hermione brushed her teeth, she was scowling at the mirror in front of her. She had just taken a Tylenol a minute ago and hoped that it would work soon. Curses kept on flying out of her mouth as she thought about Severus. She was furious, and it was making her head pulsate all the more.

"Just a second!" she shouted aloud as she heard the doorbell ring. She wiped up with a towel, and walked out of the bathroom.

---

"Good morning," Severus said smoothly as he saw Hermione standing in front of him, just after she had opened the door. She was still in her sleep wear, and had just awakened moments ago. "Or should I say, afternoon?"

Hermione's nostrils were flaring as she glared at Severus. Images of her chocking him and beating him ran through her head. She was going to make them a reality, right now. She growled and launched herself at him, punching and hitting him left and right.

"Bloody hell! What the-" Severus said in complete surprise as he raised his arms up to cover himself from her blows. "What has gotten into you? Will you- Ow! You're pulling my hair witch!"

"You saw me naked you fool!" Hermione seethed at him.

"Well forgive me for thinking about you, wanting to make you sleep comfortably," he said, when she stopped with her onslaughts. He had his usual smirk on his face, as his eyes twinkled mischievously. "It's nothing that I haven't seen. I've seen better."

"Why you-" Hermione started to hit him again and again, while she cursed at him. She didn't hear Severus chuckling.

"Alright, that's it," he said, as he grabbed her by the waist, and placed her over his shoulder. He walked through the door, and kicked it behind him.

"Put me down!" Hermione screeched as she hit his back side with her fists. Her legs were flailing in the air as she didn't like the position she was in. Suddenly, she felt a very sharp sting on her arse. "Hey, you just slapped me, you git!" she said angrily.

"And I will not hesitate to do it again Granger. Be still or we will both fall to the floor." He smiled to himself when his eyes focused on her back side. The shape of her arse was so curvaceous, and went well along with those bare thighs that he had a hold on. He felt himself starting to get turned on and hard. With her being the hellcat that she seemed, it turned him on all the more.

When they had reached her bedroom, he threw her on the bed, making her bounce on the mattress somewhat. Severus then immediately went on to of her, pinning her with his body, and holding her wrists above her head.

"Get off me you oaf!" Hermione demanded as she tried to push him off. He was to strong however. He had a good hold on her, but it wasn't painful.

"Not until you calm down," he said back. "You were too drunk to get dressed yourself. Forgive me for trying to make sure you were comfortable last night."

"You could've left me in my dress, no problem."

"What? Like Henry and Bruce do when they leave you?" when he saw her eyes widen, he continued. "Yes, I was told that it isn't the first time that you passed out from the alcohol. You could've given me a warning. Good thing nothing bad happened at the party, except for the fact that you were swooning over me. I think Adam took our lie pretty well, as did everyone else. No more swooning over me anymore?"

"Why I ought to…" Hermione gritted her teeth as she tried to push him off again. "Have you no modesty?"

"Like I said, I never claimed to be a gentleman, so no, I don't have any," he simply said. "I didn't take you last night though, and might just take you right here, right now."

"Off Snape! Off!"

Severus chuckled and shook his head. He lowered his lips close to her ear and then spoke. "I know you want me Hermione, I can feel it." He ground against her, making her feel his obvious bulge beneath his jeans.

"Fuck you Severus!" Hermione said, but this time, she didn't push him off.

"Fuck me indeed," he said right before he captured her lips roughly. A groan had escaped from the back of his throat as her tongue slithered into his mouth. Was she purposely baiting her in return? Whatever it was, he wanted her.

Soon, both their bodies were rolling back and forth on the bed. They tried to take of their clothes as best as they could without breaking their kiss.

Hermione caught a quick glance at Severus's cock after he successfully kicked his jeans off. Her eyes widened in surprise, as she had never seen anyone so well endowed. Honestly, she didn't have much to compare to, but just one. "Sev," she groaned as she arched up into his mouth as he sucked at one of her nipples and flicked her clit with a finger.

Severus turned his attention to her other nipple as he dipped a finger into her. She was wet, and tight. He couldn't wait to have himself buried inside her. He added another finger, preparing her for him, thrusting them inside her. "Wet for me?" Severus hissed against Hermione's ear. Some small part of him wanted to taste her and explore her body some more, but no. "I've always wanted to fuck you since the day I kissed you at the bookstore, and I can't wait much longer."

"Severus, wait," Hermione said breathlessly when she felt him line up at her opening. She then swore, closed her eyes, and clawed into Severus's shoulder when he thrust himself into her.

"Shit!" Severus hissed as he bit onto the bottom of his lip, and looked down at Hermione. He forced himself to keep still. He had never felt anything so tight and so good around him, that it was taking all of his will power to stay still. Guilt had hit him. He lowered himself on her, and planted kisses on her cheek. "Are you—were you a virgin?"

"No," Hermione said softly. "It's been a long time for me, just the one time with Ron over eight years ago. It… It wasn't good for me," she admitted slightly embarrassed.

"I don't want to hear about your past sexual partners, most especially with that stupid Weasley boy." He twisted his hip slowly, just once. When her eyes widened, he knew that he had hit her g-spot, and that she was ready to move on. "I am no boy Hermione, and trust me, I will make it good for you, and the both of us."

"Please," Hermione said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She let her fingers tangle in his silky hair as she pulled him down for a kiss.

At the beginning because of his impatience, Severus wanted to take her rough and hard and make her his. Now, with the way she looked beneath him, and the sound of her voice, he needed to take her gently. He was never a gentle lover for there was never a time where he needed to be, but there was a first time for everything.

Slowly, Severus started to thrust into Hermione slowly and as gently as he could. He kept on kissing her and sucking at the side of her neck as he felt her start to thrust up to him. He took his cues from her, gaining speed. Their bodies moved together in sync as if they had done this many times before.

Hermione kept on groaning as her eyes also kept on fluttering. She may not have known what to do exactly, but made her body respond to Severus to its natural accord. His name kept on escaping from her lips as he started to thrust into her hard. The feeling of release was building up, and she needed to get there.

"That's it Hermione," Severus said as he started to feel her flutter around him. He started slamming into her, feeling his own orgasm build up. "Cum Love… Cum for me…"

"Sev…" His name barely escaped her lips. She was shouting it out completely, until she couldn't, gasping out when her orgasm took her by surprise. She had never felt anything as pleasurable her entire life.

"God dammit!" Severus grunted when she felt her cum around him. It made him cum immediately, sucking and milking him for all he was worth as he continued to pump his seed into her. When he was done, he collapsed on top of Hermione, and showered kisses on her tearstained cheeks. "You okay?" he asked with worry. He never had a woman cry after he had sex with them.

"I'm perfect. Thank you," she sniffled.

Severus slowly withdrew from her, and lay back, pulling her into his arms.

"Why'd you come here?" Hermione asked as she let her fingers trail on Severus's chest and down to his well defined abs.

"I want my fried Twinkie," he answered. "You owe me, remember?"

"Oh good, I was hungry. And now, I'm starving."

"After what he just did, so am I," Severus smirked.

Hermione sat up, giving Severus a peck on the cheek. "I'll shower up really quick."

"Would you like some company?"

Hermione blushed scarlet, and giggled. She then squealed when she was tossed on Severus's shoulder, carrying her to the bathroom.

It was hard to believe. She just had the best sex of her life with Severus Snape.

-----

AN – A long chapter. Some laughs and a lemon. **Review!**


	8. Stories in the Subway

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 8

Hermione walked as fast as she could, at Severus's side, who just seemed to glide through the crowds. People would give way to him because he was tall and seemed scary, she knew. On the other hand, she would get bumped into from time to time, being the small person that she was.

They had just entered the subway station. It was Severus's idea to commute to Brooklyn, and said that it was faster than for them to take her car, or a cab, which was true. It had been years since Hermione had taken some sort of public transportation, much less go to Brooklyn. Ever since she had become rich and famous, Greg told her that it would be best for her to always take her own personal car, with a chauffeur and bodyguard even. It was a security risk, which she understood.

However, she was taking the subway with Severus this time. She had explained her situation to him. He wasn't stupid and also thought of the risk. He promised that nothing bad would happen to her and that he would protect her if anything happened. She just had to keep a low profile and not seem so obvious. She knew that Severus would keep her safe and out of harm, like he had done for her in the past. No questions were needed to be asked.

The solution? Hermione was wearing one of her old NYU hoodies along with a matching baseball cap. The hood was placed on her head, as she tucked her hair beneath it, making sure that none of her curls stuck out. She blended in easily and looked like any NYU student, that no one would bother to take a second look at.

Severus pulled and guided her into the train and looked around. There were no more seats available, so he walked to one of the empty poles in the middle and held onto it. He looked around, eyeing the people slightly, trying to find any suspicious people. Luckily, no one really seemed as a threat.

"I can't believe it, but I'm going to say that I actually missed this," Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and looked around a bit, before hiding her face in his chest or beneath his leather jacket. There were some kids around, and she didn't want to get noticed. Usually, the kids were the ones that recognized her first before the grownups.

"It's still the same old subway as it was years ago Granger," Severus said.

Hearing Severus address her by her last name alone slightly hurt Hermione. Awhile ago, they had just had a very close and intimate moment with each other, and here he was again, addressing her as if nothing happened between them. She decided not to question him about it. After all, she had her arms around him, and he didn't push her away; besides it's not like they discussed what situation they were in. They weren't a couple and they weren't exclusive so to speak.

Severus frowned down, looking at the top of Hermione's head. She was standing a little too close for comfort, and was obviously attached to his person. The night before he had noticed that she was a touchy person. She loved to touch, always putting her hand in his, always pulling herself against him when they danced. At first he thought that it was because she was putting on a show for Adam, but now, he noticed that it was really in her nature to be touched. Part of him wanted to push her away, but just couldn't. He was surprised that earlier, after having amazing sex with her, the woman didn't ask for some sort of commitment. It was only sex and nothing more.

"My God," Hermione said disgustingly as she saw a young couple stand against the other steel pole not a few meters away. "Look at them—or more like look at him." She had to turn away and try her best to stifle her giggle on Severus's chest.

Severus looked at the people that Hermione was talking about. He saw a young couple kissing. What's odd is that the boy looked like he was going to eat the girl alive, and suck her through his mouth. It didn't seem like he was kissing her at all, but he was. "You should really mind your own business woman," Severus muttered.

"I can't help it," Hermione snorted as she looked up at him. "It looks as if he's going to eat her. He must be an alien from Pluto or somewhere, needing to find his mate, and then later, she becomes his supper."

"Your imagination is running wild again. Maybe another best seller, but this time around, in the sci-fi thriller genre."

"Maybe," Hermione shrugged. "That sounds kind of interesting, but I never really was into sci-fi thriller books. I like adventure books and romance novels as well, which is why I write them."

"Romance?" Severus asked.

"Well, I haven't gotten around to thinking up a decent plot yet," Hermione shrugged. "I like a little drama with my romance."

"What about them?" he asked, as he tilted his head towards a direction of another couple. "What's their story?"

Hermione looked at the couple that Severus was referring to. There, sat two old people, both of them, with their white hair and thick glasses. The man looked at his wife lovingly as he held her hand, while she wasn't looking at him. Her focus elsewhere—distant, and saddened.

"They've been married for almost forty years. Ann and Peter met at Central Park by chance, sharing the same bench many afternoons as they both read their books. It wasn't until one day much later when he finally found the courage to ask her out for coffee.

"Months later, they wedded in the park itself, right next to the lake. It was a picture perfect day for the picture perfect wedding. They bought a house in the suburbs. He worked in the city, while she stayed home. They tried for many years to have a child, until one day, God had given them a son.

"Eventually, their son—David, had grown into a fine and handsome young man. He too married a beautiful lady, and soon, had his own family. He on the other hand was blessed to have three of his own kids.

"However, on September 11, 2001, things changed for our Ann and Peter. David and his family were touring around the Big City, and were visiting the World Trade Center. Unfortunately, they were at the wrong place, at the wrong time…"

Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks as she sobbed into Severus's chest. She remembered that day well. She was just at the beginning of her term at NYU. And like everyone else in the city, it affected her. First it was the war with the Dark Lord, and then the war with terrorism. When was it ever going to end?

Severus kept silent to himself as he awkwardly patted her back and hugged her. He never had to comfort a crying woman in his entire life. No woman looked for solace in his arms, and it seemed like she did. It felt very odd. But he understood her pain. He too was present in the city when the tragedy of 9/11 had happened.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled after she calmed.

"It's alright Hermione," Severus said softly as the train had come to a slow stop. "We're here," he said as he pulled away.

As they walked out of the train hand in hand, the both of them thought that the first simple true moment that they had just shared, had ended all too soon.

-----

AN – I hope you all liked this chapter. Dramatic? Yes. Some of you already know how I get with my drama bits. And I don't mean to offend anyone with bringing up 9/11 in my story. **Review!**


	9. Two Sweet Treats

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 9

As soon as Hermione stepping into the Chip Shop, she felt like she really was in a small London restaurant. The walls were decorated lavishly with pictures, all of England, and various famous people. She followed Severus as he led them towards a corner table at the edge of a two walls at the back. It gave them some privacy and a good view of all the other customers.

"This place is quite something," Hermione said, as the waitress came over and placed the menus down. She thanked the younger woman and looked at the menu. There were items on the menu that she recognized, and really odd ones that she would never have imagined. The fried Twinkie that Severus had mentioned earlier was really on the menu.

"You're treating remember?" Severus smirked. "I have no doubts that you will like the food better here, than the crap that we had last night.

Hermione ordered her fish and chips, as did Severus. The fried Twinkies were to come a little later for dessert. As she took her hood off, she watched Severus take his leather jacket off, leaving him only with his black shirt. She noticed the Dark Mark on his left forearm. Yes, she had noticed it before when they had sex. But this time it was different, and she had her full attention on it. Tentatively, she reached out to it, and touched it with the tip of her finger.

"Are you always so touchy?" Severus asked as he flinched away. It was like she was going to cause his Mark to burn, but he knew it couldn't be true. Still, he thought of the pain many times, and it was an automatic reaction for him to recoil at the thought.

"Does it hurt?" Hermione asked as she saw him flinch. She examined the Mark, not seeing one so up close. Her finger traced the edges of it, along with the eyes, mouth and snake.

"No." He pulled his arm away from her. "Are you always going to ask questions when we are out and together? If so, I'd rather bed you all the time."

Hermione snorted and shook her head. "What's wrong with getting to know each other a little? Don't you want to get to know me a little more personally? Like I don't know what you do now as a job."

"What I told Adam last night is what I do. I am an investor, and keep track of my investments, whether it is stocks, futures, or private funding. Before I faked my death, I withdrew an amount of my small fortune and transferred it here. Now, I just live off the interest that benefits me. No doubt you could do the same, and earn more with your money."

"Maybe. But wow… it's hard to believe that you're actually not working—physically working. I always thought you were a workaholic."

"Like you, you mean?" Severus interjected. "I'm still learning and reading things that are new. I am not a professional bum."

"But don't you miss it?"

"I don't. I haven't held my wand in eight years, nor have I cast a spell with wandless magic. I haven't even brewed a potion at all, and use muggle drugs when I have to. Surprised?" he asked, when he saw Hermione's eyes widen. "I am a half-blood, and have lived in the muggle world because of my father. Muggle life isn't hard for me as you may think it is. What about you?" he asked, wanting to changed the subject. "When I stripped you earlier, I didn't see your wand on you."

"I only carry it with me when I do plan to go to the wizarding world. If not, it's in my dresser drawer in the bathroom."

"And how often do you go?" he asked as he raised a brow. When she didn't answer, he said, "It's collecting dust no doubt."

Both of them stopped talking as the food was served. Hermione's mouth started to water when she saw the fish and chips. Right away, she grabbed a strip with her hand and bit into it. She closed her eyes and let out a small groan. "It's so bloody fantastic!"

Severus snorted into his food, swallowing his chuckle as he too started to eat.

"So, where do you live?" Hermione asked.

"When are you going to stop with twenty questions Granger?" Severus asked clearly irritated, but not surprised.

"When I get my answers Snape," Hermione answered back.

"It doesn't mean that I'll not answer all of them."

"It doesn't mean that I'll ever stop."

"Gryffindor," Severus muttered as he glared at her. They always had to shove their noses up into other people's business. "I don't live far from you; the Meat Packing District."

Hermione smiled, and continued on with the small talk. "Since my US book tour is over, I actually have some free time. I'm thinking about visiting Hogwarts, the Weasleys and the others. I can't wait to see the little ones. I'm sure they've grown a lot. James really does look like Harry."

"Why am I not surprised that Potter named him that?" Severus asked flatly. "Wait. Don't tell me. He married that Weasley friend of yours."

"Ginny," Hermione said. "They have three wonderful kids. James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna-"

"Wait." Severus raised his hand at Hermione and made her stop. Did he hear her right? "Albus Severus?"

"Yes. Al was named after Dumbledore and you," she frowned.

"That stupid boy actually name his son after me?" he asked in disgust and anger. He had never imagined that the Potter boy would do such a thing. As far as he remembered, the boy hated him.

"Well, like I said before, Harry said you were the bravest man he ever knew. So he named Al after you."

"Surely if he knew I was alive since day one, he wouldn't have done that."

"And whose fault is that?" Hermione questioned back, her own anger boiling.

Severus glared at her for a moment, just before dessert arrived. "Oh thank God," he said in relief as he grabbed his fork right away, and started to eat his sweet treat. He had been craving for it for hours. He was eating it so fast, that he didn't see that Hermione hadn't touched hers.

"It's really a fried Twinkie," Hermione said in disbelief.

Severus looked up, licking the berry sauce off his fork. "If you don't want it, I'll have it," he said as he went to spear her sponge cake with his fork.

"Hey!" Hermione snapped at him on his hand with her cap. "Get another one if you want seconds."

"Ouch woman!" Severus hissed. "Why is it that you must always hit me?"

Ignoring him, Hermione cut a bite. She then swirled it around in the berry sauce, and placed it in her mouth. She closed her eyes, and let out a louder groan than before. It was the most decadent dessert that she had ever tasted. "Orgasmic," she said sated as she opened her eyes.

"Really?"

With a finger tip, Hermione placed it into the sponge cake, digging for some vanilla filling. Before it could reach her mouth, however, her wrist was grabbed by Severus, bringing it to his mouth instead.

Slowly, Severus sucked on Hermione's finger. His eyes focused on hers, already seeing the heated desire there. "Orgasmic indeed," he said just before he gave her finger a final lick.

It was the most erotic thing that Hermione had ever seen, that had no sexually parts whatsoever. She couldn't help herself. She leaned forward, licked her finger also, and then kissed Severus back when he claimed her mouth.

"My place?" Severus murmured against her lips. "It's twenty minutes closer than yours. Saves us time."

"Yes," Hermione whispered in agreement.

Severus then pulled away, and pulled out his wallet from his pants. He left a good amount of bills on the table, to cover their bill. He grabbed Hermione, and soon they both were walking as fast as they could to the subway.

---

"This is it," Severus said as he opened the door and allowed her to step in.

Hermione stepped into Severus's apartment. It was a loft, and barely had any actual color in it. The floors were wood, while the walls were either cement or brick. But what she really found odd, was that his furniture—minimalist and modern in design—was white. _All_ white. When she turned back to face him, she didn't forget the reasons as to why they were here. Right away, she threw herself at him.

An 'Mmmf…" had escaped Severus's lips as Hermione had kissed him roughly, as she threw herself at him, throwing him off balance. He regained his balance quickly, and cupped her arse as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "You plan to break my back?" he said as he broke off their kiss.

"Fuck me Sev. And this time, fuck me hard."

Blindly, for he was kissing the witch that was glued to him, Severus walked to his bedroom. She asked him to fuck her hard, and that was exactly he intended to do.

-----

AN – Anger and sex? It's the perfect combination for them. **Review!**


	10. Hot Food, Exploding Fight

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 10

Weeks had passed, turning into months. The relationship—if it could even be called that—between Severus and Hermione was simple and yet complicated, all at once. They had seen each other almost daily when the other wasn't busy, or when Hermione wasn't on one of her business trips. Their relationship was based on sex, and it was obvious.

The sex was mind blowing between them. Severus had had unlocked a sexual appetite in her that even she had not known of until then. Thankfully, despite his in advancing age, he could match her stamina. Wizards at the age of their forties were still considered young and in their prime. He had more sex with her, than he had his entire life. And it wasn't just a one night stand, like the ones he had in the past with whores. No, Hermione was different, and he wanted more of her every time.

Of course, it wasn't sex all the time. Sometimes they just relaxed, each reading a book, or even watching the TV. If it was a comedy, Hermione would just laugh her ass off, while Severus would just snort and shake his head, not finding anything amusing. Eating out or eating in was something that they did a lot, and shared with each other. Much to Severus's dismay, he was also forced to accompany her on some of her shopping trips. But a trip to the bookstore was something that he would never object to.

---

Hermione walked into her kitchen, as her nose and ears told her that someone was cooking. She had never actually cooked in years, and was surprised to see an almost naked Severus, in only an apron, standing in front of the stove. His naked backside looked nice enough to take a bite out of, right next to those dimples that he had below his cheeks.

"I didn't know you could cook," Hermione said as she sat herself up on the kitchen counter nearby, catching his gaze. "I thought we were ordering Chinese or pizza?"

"You never asked if I could cook. It's similar to potions. And I'm getting tired of having the same food delivered whenever we eat in," Severus answered as he tossed some chili flakes into the pasta that was in the frying pan. "I can't believe how much frozen foods you have in your refrigerator." He kept his gaze on her. She was wearing only his button down shirt, and it was completely unbuttoned. She wasn't wearing her knickers or a bra, and looked really sexy as she was.

"I'm really not much of a cook, and I tend to burn boiling water," Hermione said back. It wasn't possible to burn boiling water of course, but she wanted to imply just how much of a bad a cook she was.

"How is that possible when you aced potions?"

"I guess I had the hots for the professor."

Severus narrowed his eyes at her. "No you didn't," he growled.

"Oh, but I do now," Hermione smirked, and blew a kiss at his direction.

"I am not your professor anymore," he muttered as he continued on with his cooking. "Thank Merlin there still was some pasta that wasn't expired with your canned goods. With a little bit of olive oil, garlic powder and chili flakes, I'd say we have a decent meal."

"Will you cook for me everyday?" she cooed at him. She watched him place the pasta in a big bowl, and turn off the stove top.

"Merlin woman! First I become your escort, your bodyguard, and then your man whore. Now you want me to be your private chef?" He grabbed a fork, and stood in front of her, along with the bowl of pasta. He twirled some pasta into the fork, and fed her. "You can't afford me," he sneered.

"Oh really?" With a finger and a thumb, Hermione took hold of a single, long strand of spaghetti, and slurped it into her mouth, giving Severus a very seductive look. Her other hand then went to cup the bulge that was growing beneath the apron. The apron was raised slowly above his hips with her hands, and she eyed his growing member. "You want a _raise?_" she asked seductively against his lips, her hand was stroking him.

"You minx," Severus said as he set the bowl aside. He leaned towards her, his fingers trailing down her breasts, stomach, and then her crotch. He teased her curls, her clit, and then thrust a finger into her. "A raise for something _wet?_"

"Deal." Hermione then felt Severus's hands grab her hips, as he thrust into her hard. She clung on to him tightly as he started with his slow and fasts thrusts. There was nothing gentle about their fucking at the moment, as it was most of the time.

"Fuck Hermione!" Severus grunted against her cheek, continuing on with his assault. "I'm not going to last Love… Ugh… Fuck! Dammit! Touch yourself."

Hermione did as told, and brought her fingers down to her clit. She started to thrum with it, letting Severus guide the movement of her thrusts. "Almost… Almost… Fuck!" she shouted out loud as her orgasm took her. She bit into his shoulder and continued to play with herself, peaking even higher.

"Mother fuck-" Severus grunted when he felt his balls tighten. His thrusts slowed, but became harder and firmer as he spilled himself into her, feeling her tighten around him again and again.

When they both came down from their high, Severus collapsed against Hermione as she slumped also, leaning against the wall behind her. Severus's head was pillowed on top of her breasts as they tried to catch their breath. After some time, he was able to withdraw from her abused flesh, and reach for the closest stool behind him.

"I need food," he said as he reached for the bowl of pasta and started to shove some in his mouth. Food was energy for the body, and he needed replenishment.

"Feed me," Hermione said as she reached out to him.

Severus did as he was told and moved closer to her. He started to feed he as well as she remained on the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing next week?" Hermione asked. Spring break was just around the corner.

"Why?" Severus asked back.

"I have a house in the Hamptons. Come with me."

"No doubt that area will be crowded."

"Yes. People out on the beach, and taking their boats out."

"Do you have a boat?" Severus asked curiously.

"No, but Adam does," Hermione replied. "He'll be throwing his usual parties at his house, or rather, his mother's."

"Shit," Severus said as he dropped the fork, and placed the bowl back on the counter. He lost his appetite, not wanting to think about that man.

"What is it?" Hermione frowned.

"He can't be trusted Hermione," he replied. He looked up at her and shook his head.

"His image is what they say it is; rich, spoiled son of the governor. A playboy on top of that. He's been trying to go out with me all these years, but he was never my type. He can't take no for an answer and still goes after me. Still, he's a good guy, and not as annoying as Ron. He's a good friend and is willing to help out other friends."

"You are not to be alone with him at any occasion," Severus said firmly. "I will not allow it."

"And who are you to tell me that?" Hermione gasped.

"I mean it," Severus said slightly raising his voice.

"You cannot control my life Snape! I will go where I please, and be with who I want to be. You are not my boyfriend, nor are you my husband." As soon as she heard the words slip out of her mouth without thinking, she regretted saying them.

"You think I don't give a crap about your well being?!" Severus bellowed.

"It doesn't matter if you do or not. I will do what I want, and be with whoever I want to be."

"Fine! I don't give a shit if anything happens to you," Severus said as he ripped off his apron. "We were just fuck buddies, and nothing more. Good-bye Granger." With that, he left the kitchen, got dressed, and soon left Hermione's apartment. She was left, alone, and hurt, pondering at her own words.

-----

AN – No makeup sex this time around. **Review!**


	11. A Deadly Mix

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 11

"I'll just be nearby Miss Granger," Henry said as Hermione stepped out of her Mercedes Benz. They had just arrived at the Michaels home in the Hamptons.

The home, or rather, the estate was very grand compared to Hermione's vacation home across town. It was large, beach front property that even had its own dock for its private yacht. The place was eye catching on its own with its size and its modern design. Inside, there were quite a number of bedrooms, a game room, a media room, and more.

Hermione's home on the other hand was quite the opposite. It was quaint, more of a small cottage-like place, which was located in a less popular and crowded area. The three bedroom home was on the side of a fairly medium sized property. It had various gardens as Hermione loved to spend time with her flowers, beneath the sun, during those warm sunny days. A property such as the Michaels was something that she could easily afford, but she just wanted simplicity and peace. She was more than happy with it.

As she stepped into the front doors, Hermione was greeted with a foyer full of people, and loud dance music being played around the home. It was the usual party that Michael threw, and the guests were the other famous young residents in the Hamptons. She made her way through the groups of people, heading towards the direction of the bar.

"A strawberry margarita please, with extra tequila," Hermione told the bartender.

The bartender nodded, and quickly made her drink.

As Hermione started to drink her cocktail, she started to think about Severus for the millionth time that weekend. It was hard not to think about him, and he was always on her mind, and sadly, in her heart.

Not wanting to point fingers at who was exactly to blame, Hermione told herself that the both of them had their own faults. Severus a controlling prick, and he had tried to control her life. She on the other hand had allowed him into her heart, knowing that they would both end up nowhere, which was exactly where they both were.

Yes, she was in love with Severus Snape. It was a slight surprise to her when she knew her heart was breaking right after he walked out on her. That was when she knew she was in love with him. She didn't know when exactly she had fallen for him, but it had happened. It wasn't a realization that was too late to notice. She asked herself if he could actually love, or rather love her many times. She was leaning towards the answer that he wasn't capable of it.

"Hey Hermione!" Adam said cheerfully as he stood next to her, with a wide smile. "Another cold one," he said as he pushed the empty beer bottle onto the counter.

"Hey Adam," Hermione said with a slight smile.

"Where's Samuel?" he asked curiously.

"We're off now," she replied, and then took another gulp of her drink.

"Really?" Adam grinned behind his beer bottle before having himself a drink.

"Love sucks!" Hermione downed the rest of the margarita quickly, and then ordered another.

"Come up to my room with me," Adam said as he took her hand. He cocked his head towards the direction of the stairs. "There's something I want to show you."

"What happened to Julie?" Hermione asked as they started to walk.

"I think she's in Milan now doing a fashion shoot. Don't know, don't care. Like you said, love sucks."

"You?" Hermione scoffed as she turned to look at him. "In love? You are the biggest playboy in all of New York."

"Maybe I haven't found the right girl, or she's just been playing hard to get," Adam replied next to her ear.

"Maybe," Hermione replied as she sipped her drink. She couldn't be bothered to push Adam off as he held her close with a hand on her waist. She needed some close human contact, and coming from a friend, it felt good.

---

"Well here we are," Adam said as he and Hermione walked through his bedroom door.

It wasn't Hermione's first time to enter his room. Maybe second or third, she just couldn't recall. And during those times she wasn't alone. "That's the pop art picture from the auction," she said as she pointed to the huge colorful art work that hung above his fireplace. It matched well with the red and black lining accents around the room. Very masculine, bachelor like in design.

"Mother wasn't too happy with the price tag of it when she found out," he chuckled. "I ended up spending the same amount of money the next day when I went to the BMW showroom, and bought the new M3."

"You and your cars." Hermione shook her head and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Hey, you got a few pricey cars as well," Adam argued back. "The Benz car and SUV."

"Both which are practical buys compared to what you buy. I use them both regularly, and I'm happy with them. You buy your cars left and right, when you get bored of the ones you have."

"New is always better." Adam then sat down next to Hermione when he noticed her look at her drink in silence as she set it on the nightstand. "You okay?"

"I'm hating myself at the moment," Hermione replied honestly.

"Samuel?"

She nodded. "I wish I could feel numb for a moment and forget.

Adam opened his nightstand drawer, and pulled a tiny object out. "This'll help you with that," he said as he showed it to her.

Hermione frowned at it, and noticed that it was a pill. "Uh… No thanks Adam. I'm really not into the drug scene."

"Come on Hermione, it'll help you, trust me," he urged, lifting the pill up.

"No!" Hermione pushed his hand away roughly and glared at him.

"Bitch!" Adam growled as he backhanded her on the cheek hard, making her lie back on the bed.

Hermione tried to sit up right away, but quickly found herself pinned beneath Adam. She tried to push and wrestle him off, but he was just too strong. Fear shook through her as she thought about what was to come.

"Drink it!" Adam tried to push the pill through her lips that remained tightly clamped as she kept on shaking her head left and right. He grabbed her throat and chocked her, so as to force her mouth open. He then shoved the pill down her throat and let her go.

Hermione coughed and chocked on the pill as she rolled to her side. She tried to gasp for air, as she placed her hand on her chest, hoping to gag the pill out. But no, it was too late and the pill had gone down her throat.

Adam stood from the bed and straightened himself out, as he looked down at her. "How dare you hit me!" he said as he pointed a finger to his chest. "I've been trying to go after you all these years. Me—Adam Michaels, the guy that can get any girl that he wants. You though," he shook his head, "you, I never got, and now I have you. Another rich, smart ass bitch, that doesn't know a catch when she has one. I always wanted you Hermione, you are the perfect woman. Rich, smart, not the prettiest, but, at least mom will approve of me marrying you.

"I will get you pregnant, and we will be forced to marry for the sake of image and pride. Soon after, I will be able to get my trust fund."

As Hermione was still trying to catch her breath, she couldn't believe her ears. She also felt the drug was quickly taking its affect on her body. Dizziness, disorientation, brightness of lights, and the echoing of sound was making her feel sick. All she could think about was that she had to fight for her life and get out of the room soon.

"There's no running away now," Adam said as he started to unbutton his pants. As soon as he got on top of Hermione, he was kneed hard in his balls. "Shit!" he gasped, clutching at his groin, watching Hermione get up from the bed. "You bitch!" he shouted at her just before she exited the room.

---

Henry whistled to himself as he remained leaning back against the car. He had his coat on, with his hands in them, trying to keep warm in the cool night. He was the only chauffer in the area, as it was mostly sports cars parked with their owners, no doubt in the party.

He kept his eye on the door, and just simply waited for his boss to come out. He was never one to complain about working for Hermione. Though the pay was more than generous, she was nice, and never gave him a hard time like his previous employers. Even though he was her chauffer, he cared about her.

Just then, something caught his eye. He saw her stumbling out of the front door, catching herself on the pillar before she fell down. He ran to her immediately, thinking that she was drunk again.

"Henry…" Hermione said weakly and out of breath as he pulled her up to stand.

"Jesus Christ!" he swore when he saw her face. It was clearly swollen on one side, knowing that she was hit. She was also pale, her eyes seemed glazed, and her skin clammy. "Miss Granger!" he said as he caught her before she fell back to the floor.

"Adam… Drug…" Those were the two last words that escaped her lips before she had passed out.

-----

AN – I want to kill Adam! Evil cliffy, I know, but then you know me. **Review!**


	12. Discoveries

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 12

Greg was standing next to Hermione's bed. He had visited her every day, and handled everything for her—the press, the police, the lawyers, and whatever else Hermione was in no mood for or not able to do.

She was brought to the hospital right away after leaving the party. The poison and alcohol was pumped from her stomach, but not completely as some had managed to escape into her system. Hermione was comatose for six days, until she had finally awoken. It was then, she told Greg, Henry, her doctor, and the police chief what had happened. Obviously, everyone was shocked. It wasn't just anyone that drugged and tried to rape Hermione, but Adam Michaels himself.

Silence was something that Hermione had locked herself up into from time to time. She barely talked and tried to shut herself out from the world. She was blaming herself. If only she listened to Severus, if only… this wouldn't have happened.

"Hermione," Greg started, "the District Attorney's Office is going to let the case go public. You, however, as the victim, will remain anonymous. They have agreed to that. It will be Adam that will be exposed, and not you. If there are any other women out there that he had… well… that are also victims, they believe that they too will step forward."

Hermione turned her head away from him, not wanting to listen to Greg anymore. Though, she was relieved to hear that she would remain an anonymous victim.

The case would be too publicized, and she could lay low beneath the lights and attention. The press was going to be brutal once word came out, and that was something that Hermione didn't want to face, she knew she couldn't.

Greg sighed and sat down at the edge of Hermione's bed, and took her hand in hers. "I talked to the publishing house. We all agree that you can take as much time as you need. We cancelled the book tour in Asia, and we can continue when you're ready. There's no need to rush."

Hermione slowly turned to face Greg. "How much will it cost me?" she asked, knowing that there would be a cost for the backlogs.

Greg shook his head. "Not a penny Hermione. We just want you to take care of yourself. Money is not the issue here."

Hermione nodded her thanks.

"The baby is Snape's isn't it?" Greg asked.

"Yeah," Hermione sniffled trying to hold back her tears. Soon after she had awakened, the doctor had informed her that her baby was alright and unharmed miraculously. Of course it was very much a surprise to Hermione as she felt her stomach drop. She was pregnant, and she didn't even know. She was two months along she was told.

"Do you want me to call him for you? I'm sure you'd want him to be here. I can send Henry to pick him up."

"No Greg. It's over between he and I. It was just a fling, and we were more like fuck buddies so to speak. Useless. We fought last week."

He kept his silence, though wanting to question her again. The look on her face told him that it was more than that. Greg may have not known Snape that well, but with him going out with Hermione for months, it must have really meant that he was someone to her, and not just anyone. He concluded that they knew each other from the past, but he never dwelt on her life, for she was too private about it.

"He warned me about Adam, you know?" Hermione said sadly. "I should have believed him. Instead, I pushed him away… Look where I am now." She then broke out into sobs.

"Come here you," Greg said softly as he pulled her into his arms. Her tears soaked into his shirt as she cried on his chest. "You're not alone Hermione. I'm right here."

"I wanted him to come, but we fought. It's all my fault!" she cried.

"No, none of this was your fault," Greg said as he rocked her back in his arms, trying to comfort her as best as he could. He had never had to comfort her in any way, but this time, it was different. He was more than just an editor to Hermione, but a good friend as well.

When all her crying had finally stopped, Hermione pulled away and let herself lie back down on the pillows. "You're not mad at me are you?" she asked. "It'll cost me a few million for sure."

"Hey," Greg said with a smile. "Money isn't everything in the world."

"That's hard for me to believe, coming from you," Hermione said softly. Greg always talked about money and numbers. He was never one to get married, he always seemed married to his work, which meant, Hermione's work as well.

"Do you want to go anywhere? France, New Zealand, or even Thailand? The company jet is at your disposal."

"I'll think about it."

"I have to go back to the DA's office," he said as he looked at his watch. "Do you need anything?"

Hermione shook her head, and squeezed Greg's hand when he kissed her brow.

The hospital room made Hermione feel colder as she hugged herself. Hospital rooms always made her feel strange, but she never felt so alone at that moment. The only comfort that she wanted would only come from one man.

She needed comfort from Severus, but it really was impossible for that. Sure, he held her close before at times, but obviously it seemed like he was never one to give comfort. She kept on questioning herself over and over again, whether or not to tell him if she was pregnant with his child. Shock was still in her as she placed her hand on her still flat stomach. She was carrying his child.

Would she tell him? Would he reject her? Did he have feelings for her, like she did for him?

---

AN – Short chap, but I think I still got the important stuff out. **Review!**


	13. Goodbye?

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 13

Hermione sat down on her living room sofa and looked out the glass windows, staring at the skyline. She was seated with her ankles stretched out in front of her, lying against the arm. Her thumb ran through the buttons of the remote control, but never pressed on any. The news channel was on, but she really wasn't paying much attention to it.

Over a month had passed since her attack from Adam. The incident though was still kept secret, and hadn't come out yet. The Governor wrote a letter to Hermione, wanting to meet with her. Of course, Hermione didn't meet up with her, but Greg showed up on her behalf.

Governor Michaels was trying as best as she could to delay and cover everything up. She even asked that Hermione pull back the charges from her son, and pretend nothing had happened. To add to that, she even offered to pay Hermione a huge amount of money, showing her desperation.

No. Hermione wasn't one to back down, even if she wasn't in the limelight of it all. She wanted Adam to get what he deserved, and also believed that he had victimized other women. The truth about him was about to come out any time, whether the governor liked it or not. It would affect not just her family, and her name, but her political image as well, for she was running for senator in the coming elections. When the truth came out, there was no hope to her in winning.

Hermione placed her hand on her stomach. It was evident that she was pregnant, with a small mound that showed. Weeks of debating to herself over and over to go and talk to Severus hadn't come to an end. He hadn't called her mobile, and she hadn't tried to call him either.

Right then and there, she made up her mind, and stood up from the couch. She went to the walk in closet to grab one of her oversized hoodies, wanting to hide her pregnancy. Soon, she was in her car, as Henry drove them to the Meat Packing District.

---

Hermione's hand and fingers fidgeted with the key to Severus's loft as she stood at the door. He had given it to her weeks ago as she had given him a key to her place, each allowing them to enter each other's homes freely. She started at the door, until she finally knocked on it.

"Granger," Severus greeted Hermione flatly, as he kept his face impassive. Wasn't it over between them?

The way he addressed her, and the sound of it made Hermione flinch. "Severus, I was wondering if we could talk."

"Whatever for?" he asked. "Come here for another fuck? I'm not interested in you anymore." There was a look on her face and he knew it was sadness, and pain. He wasn't going to fall for that though.

Hermione could feel her heart breaking. She however, refused to cry in front of him, fighting back her tears before they fell from her eyes. "Won't you let me in?" she asked.

"I am no gentleman," he replied as he shook his head.

"How-how have you been?" It was the first question that came to mind. There was nothing that she had planned to say or written out for him.

"Better, until you came knocking at my door," he drawled.

Her gaze tore away from him as she stared down at the floor, and rocked at the balls of her feet for a bit. "Are you really going to be a bastard to me again?" she looked up at him slowly, meeting his cold gaze. "I thought that maybe we could be friends, start out something new. I could use one now."

"Friends Miss Granger? I don't have friends, and I am in no need of any. If you need friends though, I am sure that there are more than you need across the blasted ocean. Why not go to them?"

The pain was too much, and Hermione started to sniffle as her tears had finally won the battle.

"Crying doesn't suit you, and it will get you nowhere. If you've come here for comfort and care, then you came to the wrong place." In all honesty, her tears were hurting him in a way he couldn't describe. He had never seen her cry before. He needed to push her away before he pulled her into his arms. "And I will continue to be that bastard as you are still the annoying know-it-all that can't mind her own bloody business, now get off my back, and leave me alone!"

"Do you mean that Sev?"

"I do, and you have no right to call me Sev, or Severus for that matter."

"So, it really is over between us?"

"There was never an 'us,'" Severus stated firmly.

"You're secret is still safe with me then," Hermione said.

"Why am I not surprised? And to think, I was just about to move, and change my identity and disappear all over again. To make sure you wouldn't come knocking at me door."

Hermione nodded and wiped her tears with the back of the sleeve. Severus really didn't want anything to do with her anymore. It was really over. There was no hope that she could see. At least now she knew instead of questioning herself for weeks. "You're right, maybe going back to England is better."

"Good, now leave," he said, and started to close the door on her.

"Wait!" Hermione said as she placed her hand on the door, stopping it from closing. She gave him a small and sad smile. "I'm not going to lie to you and say that I don't have feelings for you, because I do. If you want me out of your life, I can't force you to do anything for I respect that."

Feelings? Severus questioned to himself. What exactly did she mean?

"I guess I'll see you when I see you. And if not… It was nice being with you, and spending time with you. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble. And… whatever it is you're looking for Severus, I hope you do find it, because I want you to be happy." She tiptoed up and kissed him on his lips. When she felt them unmoving, she pulled away and softly whispered, "Goodbye." She reached into her pocket and gave him the copy of his key, and walked away without saying another word.

Severus froze for a moment, before he bought his finger up to his lips. As he wiped them with his tongue, he could taste the sweetness of her kiss, and the unfamiliar saltiness of her tears.

He stepped out into the hall, and saw the elevator door close. Hermione's final words had hit him, making his chest clench and his stomach tighten as if he had been stabbed. It was also a pain that he couldn't describe very well. Whatever it was, it was the most unbearable kind of pain that he had felt his entire life.

-----

AN – Here I go again… cry, cry, cry. **Review!**


	14. Escaping to Hogwarts

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 14

Hermione entered through the muggle entrance as she stepped inside the Leaky Cauldron. She told Greg that she was going to spend some time in London, which meant that she actually had to fly to Heathrow from JFK using the company jet. Greg wanted to make sure that she had a comfortable and safe flight. There was no option for her to apparate, otherwise he would wonder and worry over her.

People stared at Hermione as she walked through Diagon Alley. She was dressed out of the ordinary, in loose fit jeans, her NYU hoodie and cap. She kept her head low, not wanting people to recognize her. Of course, she was well known throughout the wizarding world as a war hero. One to be placed in the history books.

Hermione rounded a corner, an area she knew would have no people. When she looked around and knew that she had enough clearing space, without anyone standing nearby, she pulled her wand out, and disappeared.

---

Hermione appeared at the gates of Hogwarts. She leaned on the stone wall right away with one hand, as the other went on her stomach. There was an amount of pressure, and a small amount of pain that had hit her because of apparating.

"Hermione!" a familiar voice called out to her. The sound of footsteps rushed down the stone steps, and Hermione soon felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sirius," Hermione managed to gasp out.

"You alright?" he asked with worry as he set a hand on her back as he stood next to her.

"I knew that apparating was a bitch when pregnant, but not like this."

"You-you're pregnant?" Sirius asked, almost speechless and in shock.

Hermione turned on her feet slowly, and managed to lean back against the wall. She rubbed circles on her stomach as she felt the pain go away, but there was still an amount of pressure present. She wasn't sure if it was normal, but it somehow didn't feel right. "Four months," she answered slipping her hood off.

Sirius placed his hand atop Hermione's, and definitely felt the roundness of her stomach. "Do you want me to take you to Poppy now?" he asked with worry.

"I think I'll be fine Sirius. Just need a minute. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I've been teaching the DADA classes since the school year started. Remus went back to become an auror, so he's back working with Tonks. The two of them are actually getting married next month."

"Really?" Hermione smiled in surprise. "He finally asked her?"

"Well, I don't know if the wedding will be delayed. She can't seem to get a design or theme finalized. Narcissa has been helping her, and it's gone insane in some cases. Tonks keeps on changing her mind like she changes hair color."

"Well, she always had a wild imagination," Hermione said as she tried to stand straight.

"Need help?" Sirius asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Thanks," Hermione said as she leaned into him, letting him support some of her weight.

"I think Lucius is up in Minerva's office. They just had a meeting with the Board of Governors for the school," Sirius informed Hermione.

"I hate politics," Hermione mumbled, as she remembered all her problems back in New York. Her heart on the other hand, pained again at the thought of Severus.

---

"Hermione!" Minerva greeted happily with a wide smile on her face when she saw her walk in with Sirius.

"Are you ill Hermione?" Lucius frowned when he saw her sit down in the chair next to his with Sirius's help. She looked somewhat pale.

"Just pregnant," Hermione answered when she was handed a glass of water by Sirius.

"Pregnant?" Minerva gasped as she stood from her chair.

"I'm going to floo for Poppy," Sirius said.

Hermione groaned as she slouched in the chair. This isn't exactly how she planned to tell people about her pregnancy. Minerva and even Lucius had very worried looks on their faces. Obviously, she wasn't planning on telling them who the father was.

Soon, Poppy had finished running her wand on Hermione and the unborn baby. She gave the younger woman a pat on the shoulder and smiled. "Everything's fine. Though I think that apparating alone isn't good for you. It will put pressure on your stomach, and it is does happen to a number of witches. Completely normal. You're little girl is just fine."

"Thank you Poppy," Minerva said as she watch Poppy walk into the fireplace and floo back to the infirmary.

"I'm having a—a baby girl?" Hermione said sounding very dumbfounded.

"You didn't know?" Lucius asked.

"Muggle technology can't tell the sex yet, it's too soon." Hermione placed both hands on her stomach but couldn't help but start to sob. Tears of happiness and also sadness. She thanked Lucius when he handed her his crisp white handkerchief.

"You should call your significant other, and tell him the news," Minerva said.

Hermione shook her head and sniffled into the handkerchief. "Things are complicated. We were never really a couple. And that isn't all of my problems." She looked around and saw more worry on their faces. "Let's just say something else happened. I was advised to take some time off by my editor and publishers, which is why I decided to come here."

The other three looked at Hermione. They knew that Hermione was having some sort of problems in New York, as she stated in her letter when she wrote to Minerva last week. She also wrote that she needed to come to Hogwarts to escape and try to forget.

Minerva felt for Hermione. She moved closer to her, and sat down on the arm of her chair. She took Hermione's hand in hers, and gave it a squeeze. "You came to the right place dear."

Sirius stood in front of Hermione, and pulled her to him, allowing her to rest her head on his flat stomach.

Lucius on the other hand moved his chair closer to hers, and stretched a hand out to her, and placed it on her shoulder. With his sleeves folded up to his elbows, his Dark Mark was exposed.

Seeing the Mark on Lucius's arm made Hermione want Severus all the more. She remembered the moments in which she would trace his Mark, and even kiss it. Always, she ignored his questions and rants about why she was doing it. Without even thinking, she reached out for Lucius left arm, and started to trace his tattoo.

Lucius frowned at Hermione's actions. No one touched his Mark in such a manner. Even Narcissa wouldn't touch it without thought. It was a reminder of the Dark Lord, and it wasn't something to be proud to show off, and was still feared among a few others. "Hermione," he called her name, drawing her attention.

"Hmm?" Hermione looked at him.

"You're touching my Mark you know?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry." Hermione was embarrassed and flushed slightly as she pulled her hand away. "It's become a habit of mine."

"A habit, with whom?" he asked as he looked at her questioningly. As far as he knew, he was the only person that carried the Mark that wasn't dead, or in Azkaban.

"Oh… no one." Inwardly, Hermione cursed at herself. She was reminded that she had promised Severus never to tell anyone that he was alive. She had almost slipped up the truth. It was something that she didn't want to happen. Even if she knew that there was a possibility that he changed his name entirely and disappeared again, like he had done before, she wouldn't tell.

---

"Aren't you going to question her some more Minerva?" Lucius asked when both he and she were alone. Sirius had taken Hermione to her own private quarters.

"Hermione's life is her own Lucius. If she's ready to open up and tell, then she will. She's not one to have things forced out of her."

"But she is pregnant, with a child and unmarried!"

"Wasn't what you saw for her either?"

"I always imagined her to find someone and be happily married. Not the situation she is in." Lucius shook his head and fisted the snake head of his cane.

"Well, life does have its surprises and doesn't go as planned. You of all people should know that," Minerva stated.

"What about the way she touched my Mark? A habit? A habit with whom? That's my question."

"Just leave her be Lucius. Clearly she has been through enough."

Lucius kept silent to himself. He could feel that there was something more; and he wanted to question her, for he didn't like not knowing. He needed to know everything, that's just who he was. However, as a friend, he respected Hermione and would keep his questions to himself.

-----

AN – Uh-oh… Is Hermione's little slip up going to cost her? **Review!**


	15. Visit to the Weasleys

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 15

Hermione walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. She had been staying there for a few days already, and she felt more relaxed than she did back at New York. There was no work that she had to deal with, and no bothersome calls from the Governor and whatever more.

Harry came to visit her of course, as soon as he heard that she was at Hogwarts. Her pregnancy of course was a shock to him. He asked her a few questions, which she avoided to answer. Her excuse was that things were complicated with the father of her unborn child. No additional details were told, and still kept secret. Still, she was able to catch up with her best friend, and have a few laughs. She couldn't wait to catch up with Ginny, and the rest of the Weasleys and most of all, catch up with the kids.

During school hours, Hermione even found herself sitting at the back of some classes, and just listening to her former professors' lecture again. They still looked the same for the most part, and sounded the same. It seemed like only yesterday that she had walked through these same halls, while she studied here.

Horace Slughorn was once again the Potions Master at Hogwarts when Severus had supposedly died. Sitting in his class was different. His teaching methods from Severus were different, but Hermione could only notice the way the older, and wider wizard moved. He had less grace than Severus, who seemed to glide through his tasks. Most of all, he didn't have the demeanor that frightened the students. By the middle of the class, Hermione couldn't stand it anymore, and walked out of the classroom.

"Hermione," Lucius called as soon as he saw her.

"Hi Lucius," she smiled at him, and kissed his cheek. "I heard you were out of town."

"Yes, I was out for business, and now I am here to fetch you. I believe that we are expected to be at the Burrow at any moment. Sirius and Minerva will follow soon after. Shall we?" he asked as he offered her his arm.

"Are you going to be at my beckon and call?" Hermione smirked. "What about Narcissa?"

"I have a lot of free time on my hands since I am slowly passing Malfoy Enterprises to Draco. I don't think I am ready for full retirement. I still feel the need to work, otherwise I'd be bored. As for Cissa, she's already there with Draco."

"And slaving after a Gryffindor is what you'd rather do for work?"

"Well, it's better than doing nothing," he chuckled. He never thought of it that way.

---

"Hermione!" Molly said happily in her high pitched voice, when she opened the door. She hugged her tightly, and looked down at Hermione, head to toe. "Look at you," she said as she patted Hermione's stomach. "Absolutely glowing! I hear you're having a girl."

"I am. I'm pretty nervous and worried that I might be a terrible mother," she admitted.

"Nonsense dear. You'll be a wonderful mother."

Soon enough, when Hermione entered the house, she was greeted by a number of people, most of them red heads. All were smiles except for Ron.

"Auntie Erm! Aunti Erm!" Little Lilly said, squirming out of her mother's arms, wanting to be carried by Hermione.

"Hiya Lily, my favorite flower princess," Hermione said as she carried her. When she saw Ginny object, she then said, "It's alright Ginns. She's not too heavy."

"You have to tell me everything!" Ginny said as she pulled Hermione to the living room couch.

---

"So what did you find out father?" Draco asked as he, his mother, Minerva, and Sirius were gathered on the back porch, along with Remus and Tonks.

"Hermione's apparently involved in a high profile case that will soon go public," Lucius answered. "I tried digging around a little more, but things are really being kept secret. I wasn't able to get any other information."

"I didn't know things were that bad," Sirius said.

"None of us did," Remus said.

"Do you think the case involves the father of her unborn child?" Narcissa asked with worry.

"God, I hope not," Minerva replied. From the outside, through the window, she watched Hermione playing with the little Potter kids. Everyone else also thought the same thing, hoping that the father—whoever he was, wasn't the one that was causing a lot of legal problems for Hermione.

---

"Do babies come out of bewwy buttons?" Lily asked, as she placed her had on Hermione's tummy. "I don't hear nothing."

"No," Hermione laughed. "Babies don't come out of belly buttons, and you need special spells to hear a baby in my stomach. Only healers can use those spells."

"Mummy says I came from her stomach. I don't understand how I fit inside," the little girl frowned.

Hermione just laughed, and then saw Ron staring at her. "What's up with him? He looks so angry," she whispered to Ginny. "And where's Lavender?"

"Lavender is filing a divorce from him, after only a year of being together," Ginny whispered back.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked.

"She caught him cheating on her in their bed, with not just one, but two women. The Patil Twins."

"You're joking?!" Hermione gasped.

"I'm not! Once a cheater, always a cheater," Ginny smirked.

Hermione could only smirk back. She knew that Ron was cheating on her with Lavender long ago when they were still together. This was one of the reasons why she broke it off with him. She never could understand him, and never bothered trying to.

-----

Everyone was seated around the long and crowded dining table, eating happily. As always, Molly's cooking was delicious, and there was more than enough to feed an army. People had their small discussions next to each other, while others bounce around the table.

"Mum, can I move into the old room of Fred and George's? Mine's too small and I need more space," Ron said, with a mouth full of chicken in his mouth.

"What for?" Molly asked.

"For more _twin action_," George said aloud. His twin brother nodded in agreement as the high-fived each other.

Ron glared at his older brothers angrily and then turned back to talk to his mother. "I'm a grown man Mum, and I need more space."

"Then you should get out of the house and live elsewhere if you think it that way," Molly said strictly.

"Hey Mione," Ron started as he looked at her from across the table. "You still got that huge flat of yours in Central London. I could stay there."

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly said as she slapped him on the back of his head. "That's rude."

"What? It's not like she's using it. And it's like five bedrooms or something." He and Harry were invited their once for lunch. It was one of the few homes that she bought with her money. She rarely used it.

"And invite unwanted people into my house?" Hermione questioned. "I think not!"

Ron noticed that everyone in the table was looking at him. Some of them were snickering, while others looked angry. He stood up from his place, and ran upstairs.

"Does he ever change?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so," Draco snorted just before he continued eating.

-----

AN – Do you think Lucius will dig up more information? Maybe, maybe not. Of course I had to have some of my Ron-bashing. **Review!**


	16. Memories and Revelations

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 16

Hermione slowly pushed at the heavy wooden door, and peeked her head in. She had only been in Severus's old private chambers before probably twice as far as she remembered. She wasn't surprised to see that the place was still fairly set up with furniture along with his personal belongings like he still lived there. During his funeral, she remembered over hearing Minerva tell Lucius that she didn't think she had the heart to clean out his chambers.

She silently stepped into the room, closing the door being her, making sure that no one saw her. For days and nights, she tried to avoid coming to this place, but couldn't avoid it any longer.

On the fireplace mantle, there stood a picture of Severus and Albus in a frame. She knew that it was in the Great Hall, recognizing the background and the decoration. Must have been a special occasion. Severus was standing next to Albus with the usual scowl on his face, while the older wizard was smiling.

Severus was never one to smile at a camera at any occasion. He was never one to smile when forced upon him. Though there were a few moments when Hermione saw him smile. And when he got caught, he would just scowl all over again. Those were the rarest moments that she had with him, along with hearing him chuckle, instead of smirk.

Even if anger and annoyance was always an emotion that he had shared with her, there were tender moments that were shared between them. Sometimes after they had sex, fucked or made love, he would hold her close against him, when he would think she was asleep. She would feel his lips, and nose travel along her skin as he showered small kisses on her. Never did she open her eyes, afraid to let the moment get ruined because he was never that way when he knew she was awake. In the end of it all, she always thought that she made love to him, no matter what either of them called it. But he never called it that.

Hermione stepped into the bedroom. It was a place that she never entered, and was surprised to see its color scheme completely different from what she saw him living in New York. Besides the Slytherin colors, everything was dark. The sheets matched the black furniture. There was barely any white around.

She opened the closets, and stared at the black clothing that was either folded or hung neatly. Her hand skimmed through the fabric, mostly on the black teaching robes. She never felt it before, and always thought that they looked uncomfortable. Surprisingly, there felt soft. On one side of the closet, there was a pile of folded plain black shirts. They were very similar to the ones that she had seen in his loft. She remembered the moments in which she had worn his shirts, and wanted to do the same. Slowly, she pulled a shirt over her head, and wore it.

Turning on her feet, she went to the four poster bed. As her hand trailed along the sheets, she remembered every single moment that they had made love, in her bed or his. The nights were passionate, and intense. It's not that she missed it, because she did, but she missed _him._

She allowed herself to lay bay on the bed, and pull a pillow to her. As she inhaled it, she immediately recognized his scent. It was what triggered her tears. She closed her eyes and hung on to the pillow for dear life, and imagined that it was Severus.

---

_Hermione undressed in Severus's bathroom, and tossed on one of his many black shirts. She looked at herself in the mirror and tossed her hair in her hands._

_She had just flown back from Los Angeles. She thought the deal with Warner Brothers was easier than she thought she would be. Almost a week of constant discussions with them and her publishers, including Greg and her of course continued on and on. There was nothing final yet done after so many meetings. So more time was needed between all parties as nothing pushed through again. Hermione sighed and dragged herself out of the bathroom and headed towards the bed._

_There on the bed, was Severus, in his dark grey boxers, lying back on the pillows with his nose in a book. It was another one of his business books that he was reading. This time, a little something on Warren Buffet. If it wasn't a business book, it was probably a suspense thriller that he had in his hands._

_Hermione crawled into bed and moved herself on him, and allowed herself to lie curled up on top of him. She didn't care that she disturbed his reading as she slightly had to shove the book aside._

"_Dammit woman!" Severus growled in irritation. He was so into his book. "Do you really have to lie on top of me? This is a king size bed, and there's more than enough space for you on your side."_

"_I'm fine where I am Sev. Didn't you even miss me a single bit?"_

"_No. But in terms of your annoyance, seems like I'll have to deal with it all the more. You and your damn mobile calls were annoying enough. My bill will surely be higher than normal." He missed her, and he wasn't going to admit it._

"_You really complain about everything don't you?" Hermione yawned. She was too exhausted. The usual verbal sparring between them wasn't going to go a long ways tonight._

_Severus snorted and then placed his book on top of Hermione's head._

"_Hey!" Hermione shoved the book away from her head and looked up at him with a hint of annoyance on her face. "My head isn't going to be used for a bookstand!"_

"_Oh, and you use my body as some pillow, or bed? That's not fair," Severus scowled at her._

"_That's different!" Hermione huffed as she lay her head back down on his broad chest. She took hold of his left arm and brought it towards her, and planted a small kiss on his Dark Mark._

_Severus looked down at her. He no longer felt uncomfortable with her touching his Mark or kissing it. It was something that she did everyday when they spent the night together. "You are an odd little witch you know that?" he mumbled._

"_Least I know I'm not boring, otherwise you wouldn't be able to stand me," Hermione sighed as she hugged his arm closely._

_After watching Hermione in silence for some time, Severus knew that she eventually had fallen asleep. He placed his book on the nightstand and turned the lights off, before pulling the blankets on them. "Goodnight," he murmured against her brow, before kissing it ever so softly._

---

Hermione stretched out on the bed and opened her eyes. She frowned as she pushed herself up on a sitting position, and looked around. She remembered right.

Her memories of Severus were all in New York. Memories of him in Hogwarts were completely different. She thought that she could differentiate the two, but no. They were still had memories of him. Imagining him, needing him, loving him, paining for him, it all just got worse.

She stared at the wall clock, reading that it was only five in the morning. She touched the fabric of the shirt she was wearing. No, she couldn't put it back in the closet. She pulled her wand out, and shrunk it to her own size before sneaking out of his chambers to return to her own.

Maybe coming to Hogwarts wasn't such a good idea.

---

Lucius stepped out from behind the shadows, not far from the doors to Severus's old chambers.

Last night, he had gone to Hermione's chambers to talk to her. Her days of crying endlessly and her looking haggard as well made him worry. He wanted to confront and question her about the case she had in New York. However, he noticed that she wasn't in her chambers. So, he went out in search for her throughout the castle, knowing that she wouldn't apperate alone.

When he saw her, he silently followed her, only to be led to his dead friend's chambers. With his strong blue eyes, he silently watched Hermione walk up the dungeon stairs. A few things started to make sense to him. Her being so secretive, and the way she was with his own Mark. He had to ask himself the possibility of it, until he was finally sure.

There was no doubt in his mind, Severus Snape was alive.

-----

AN – I want my own Sevy-Bear or Sev-Bed. Sneaky Lucius… **Review!**


	17. Pizza and the Uninvited Guest

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 17

Lucius was seated on one of the chairs at Severus's dining table. No longer was he in his wizarding clothes, but a muggle coat and tie. He pulled out his timepiece from his pocket. He had been waiting for the man to arrive for the past two hours.

After he had seen Hermione sneak out of Severus's old chambers, he went to New York, and tried to search for him with his connections. It didn't take him long to find him, slightly surprised that he still used the Snape name.

Many questions were running in his head. The thought of the Severus being alive had never occurred to him before. He had always looked at him as a brother. The both of them had watched each other's backs closely during their double spying days. They kept no secrets with each other. But him being alive and not telling him that he faked his death was entirely different.

Nonetheless, with his personal issues and questions aside, all he could do was think about Hermione. She had moved in into Malfoy Manor, and became a house guest, stating that she could no longer stay in Hogwarts. Without hesitation, or questions, he, his wife and Draco had gladly opened his home to her. Since then, she had kept a closer eye on her.

Hermione had spent most of her time alone in her guest suite, or in his library. Seldom times, he would see her taking a stroll around his vast gardens, obviously drifting off into her thoughts. Rarely, she would join them for meals, or even help Narcissa out with the planning of Remus's and Tonks's wedding that was to take place in his home.

Never was Hermione forced to be in a position in which she didn't want to be. He wanted to confront her and question her about the truth, but never did. He could see that whatever the problem was, it was taking its toll on her. Once, she fainted in the hallway on the way to the dining room. When Poppy checked up on her, she was told the stress wasn't too good for her or the baby. He was worried to say the least, needing to find the solutions to her problems, whatever it was.

---

With one hand holding a box of pizza and a few beer cans, Severus shoved his other hand inside his jean pocket, searching for his keys. Finally, when he had found them, he unlocked the door, and walked inside his loft.

When the Severus closed the door behind him, he immediately saw Lucius sitting at his dining room table. The smirk on the blond man's face along with his crossed arms seemed all too familiar.

"Severus, or is it Samuel?" Lucius drawled. He examined what Severus was wearing. Just a plain black shirt, black jeans, and flip flops to match. Who would've thought? "I hope that's pepperoni. I haven't eaten anything for breakfast, and a real New York pizza is something that I haven't had in some time."

"Lucius," Severus said as he narrowed his eyes at the man as he walked towards the table. He set the pizza on the table along with the beer cans, taking his seat across from Lucius. "What brings you here?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something?" Lucius replied. He smiled a bit when he saw the pepperoni pizza when the box opened. "Aren't you going to get us some plates?"

Severus scowled at the man and just started to eat. "You are an uninvited guest, need I remind you? I don't give a rats arse about the plates."

With a shrug, Lucius took hold of one of the napkins and picked up his own slice.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Severus hissed. "No doubt Granger was the one who told you and whoever else that I was alive. I'm also quite sure that she's staying at Hogwarts now. She said that she wouldn't tell anyone, but then ratted me out. Why am I not surprised?"

"Granger? You address her by her last name?" Lucius frowned. "I assumed that things were more personal. After all, she is carrying your child is she not?"

Severus started to choke on the pizza that he was chewing. Quickly, he reached for the beer that Lucius passed to him. After chugging almost half the can down, he tried to catch his breath.

"Hermione hasn't told you, has she?" Lucius asked as he examined the still shocked man in front of him. "She's almost five months along."

"Shit!" Severus muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. He felt like he was stabbed in the stomach, like he was betrayed. The pizza in his hand was towed back into the box for he had lost his appetite. He had done the time calculations in his head. Why didn't she tell him?

"In fact, she doesn't know that I'm here. She never said a word about you or anything about what was disturbing her. There were some… dots you could say that were right in front of me, and I connected them so to speak. So I came looking for you. She didn't rat you out. She's one of the few people in this world that remain true to her word. You should know her better than that." Lucius was surprised to see emotions on Severus's face—emotions that he never thought that he would see.

"How is she?" Severus asked.

"She recently moved into my home, not being able to stay in Hogwarts for her own personal reasons. I knew then that it had something to do with you. Anyhow, she has been stressed and depressed since her arrival in England. In fact, she fainted the other day."

"Merlin, this is my fault," Severus murmured into his hands.

"She loves you Severus. it's very obvious to me."

Severus looked at Lucius in surprised as he then frowned.

"And you love her, don't you?" Lucius asked softly.

"I…" Severus wasn't able to answer. For weeks and months, he had been trying to forget Hermione as best as he could. But everywhere he looked, and everywhere he went, all he could see was her. Even her scent had remained on his pillows, and it was hard to ignore them when he tried to sleep.

Hermione had entered his life, and turned everything upside down. With her gone, he wasn't sure what was right side up anymore. He tried to move on, but couldn't. His life didn't seem to function properly anymore. Forgetting her was more difficult than forgetting the wizarding world. And for the first time in his life, he had actually felt at a loss, and incomplete.

Was it love? It was a question that he had asked himself over and over again. He knew he cared about her very much. Caring was an emotion that he felt with others in the past, but love was new to him. Now, with Lucius in front of him, and hearing the words that Hermione does love him, he knew the answer.

He was in love with Hermione Granger.

"You love her, you just didn't see it did you?" Lucius asked as he continued to keep his eyes on Severus when the man remained silent for a very long time, deep in thought.

"Perhaps," Severus replied as he scratched his brow. How was Lucius able to read him so well? Was he transparent? There was no way that Legimilens was used, otherwise, he would've felt his mind being pushed. "She never knew I was alive until we bumped into each other in the bookstore eight months ago."

Lucius nodded in understanding. "But what of the case that she's in? Are you also involved with that?"

"What case?" Severus asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"The high profile case that Hermione is involved in. I don't know exactly what; I tried digging around for more info. So, you know nothing?"

"I haven't the clue. She never mentioned anything about a big case. If it's a big thing about her work, or whatever else, she had to go to L.A. a few times and talk to studio executives. Her books might be made into movies when the deal pushes through, but I don't think that I did yet. There's no agreement between them."

"So you really don't know anything, because it's about to go public soon."

"Oh fuck…" Severus cured as himself. He remember the last time that he saw her. she said that she needed a friend, but he pushed her away. Damn him!

"What?"

"Come with me," he told Lucius as he walked towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Lucius asked.

"Greg. Hermione's editor."

---

AN – Sorry for the late update. Things have been very hectic, and stressful, and even depressing somewhat. Finding the time, or even being able to write has been hard on me. Make me smile, and please do leave a **review.**


	18. The Meeting of Truths

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 18

"Samuel, good to see you again," Greg said with a smile as he shook Severus's hand.

"This is Lucius Malfoy," Severus said gesturing towards Lucius. "He's an old friend of Hermione's and mine back in England."

"Mr. Malfoy," Greg shook Lucuis's hand firmly. "President of Malfoy Industries no doubt."

"Lucius. Call me Lucius," he answered back firmly shaking Greg's hand. He was well known in both the wizarding and muggle world. One of the few powerful billionaires that many looked up to and feared.

"Coffee? Soda?" Greg offered his guests when they all took their seats.

"No, we're here about Hermione," Severus answered getting to the point. His voice serious as well as his glare.

"Hermione's charging Adam with attempted rape," Greg answered.

"What?!" Severus's voice roared, not caring if people in the other offices heard him. "When?!"

Greg raised his hand up to Samuel, allowing him to continue. "It happened during Spring Break. She went to Adam's party in the Hamptons. He drugged her, and tried to rape her. Luckily, she was still able to fight for herself. Henry brought her to the hospital soon after."

"Bloody hell!" Severus stood up from his chair and started to pace back in forth across the small room. He warned Hermione about him, and yet she still went. God he was mad. His blood was boiling and he was imagining the many ways he could kill Adam. "And she was pregnant all along."

"She didn't actually know until we were in the hospital," Greg added.

"Why didn't she call me?"

"I asked her if she wanted to, but she refused to. I offered and thought that it wasn't right, but she made it clear that it was over between you two."

"I warned her!" Severus growled.

"She told me," Greg replied. Seeing the way Samuel was reacting, he knew that he had thought right. He should've called him back then. Then he thought if they actually loved each other. He wouldn't be surprised if they did.

"Who exactly is this Adam?" Lucius asked curiously. His hand was tightly grasping the head of his cane. Whoever the man was, he wanted to get back at him for Hermione.

"Adam Michaels, son of Governor Ellen Michaels, who happens to be quite a bitch and pain herself. She actually tried to buy off Hermione so that that charges against her son would be pulled back." Greg shook his head. "Anyways, the D.A.'s office has agreed to keep Hermione anonymous. Still, the stress of it all hit her, and she needed to leave."

"Yes, well, she moved to my house recently," Lucius informed Greg. "She hasn't really said too much, which is one of the reasons why I came here to find some answers myself."

"How is she doing Lucius?"

"Her good days are rare to come by."

"Where is Adam now?" Severus growled lowly as he stopped pacing and looked at Greg. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch if I have to!"

"Believe it or not, the boy is still partying from time to time like there's no tomorrow. If not, he's probably in one of the many homes his mother has around the country. He can't leave U.S. soil though. D.A. won't let him," Greg answered. "I'm still getting calls from his mother. She's demanding that Hermione take the bribe, otherwise she'll dig up her things from Hermione's past or something. Whatever it is, I don't know. She wants to destroy her, stating that Hermione is destroying her son." He looked at them with worry and then asked, "Is there anything that she can dig up?"

"Not at all!" Severus snapped. "I've known Hermione for very many years, and she has nothing to hide. Whatever the governor says about her later is all crap! Hermione would never hurt a fly."

"Then we will have to find the skeletons that the governor is hiding," Greg said.

"That can easily be arranged," Lucius said as he looked at Severus from the corner of his eye. Not only did his pockets run deep, but he knew how to spy well, most especially when it came to simple muggles. They were just too easy to follow around.

Greg nodded but didn't say anything for a moment when he looked at Lucius. The blond man had a reputation, and he wasn't one man to mess with. He wondered how Hermione and he met back in England. This time wasn't the right time to question.

"We must get going," Lucius said as he stood from his chair. The way Severus was looking, he knew that his temper was running down very thin. "We're flying back to England."

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Greg said as he stood up and shook Lucius's hand. His eyes went towards the door when Samuel burst out the office. "He looks like he's really going to kill Adam."

---

"Severus!" Lucius said as he ran after him. When he grabbed him roughly by his shirt, and turned to face him, he could see the rage in his black eyes.

"Don't stop me Lucius. I'm going to go and get my wand at home and hunt Adam like the predator that I am," he said in a very low, angry and dangerous tone.

"You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking?" Lucius asked as he pushed him back towards the wall of the building so as to give way to the people they were blocking on the sidewalk. "He's a muggle, or are you forgetting?"

"That son of a bitch deserves to be killed! You know what, just forget my wand, and I can surely kill him with my bare hands." Images of his fist hitting Adam's face could be easily imagined. Ringing his neck was also an option.

Lucius shook his head. "I too do want the same for him, but you know it can't be done. Do you want to spend the rest of your life in some muggle jail or Azkaban? That's stupid. There are other ways Severus. I'm sure you'd rather spend the rest of your life with Hermione, and not rot in some jail. It isn't fair to her."

"He tried to actually rape her. And his mother. It's unbelievable!"

"You won't let anything happen to Hermione, and neither will I. I will do everything that I can to get what they deserve."

"They both deserve to die!"

"They do, but we cannot always get what we want." Lucius pulled out his time piece. "It's almost dinner time in England. Are you going to apparate with me?"

"Of course," Severus replied. "Hermione needs me, and I've been a stupid prick all along." He cursed at himself, and wondered if Hermione was ever going to forgive him. At any rate, he felt as if he didn't deserve forgiveness. He was anything but a bastard to her at times. Even she called him that last time they talked.

"I'm sure that all will be forgiven," Lucius assured him. He could easily read the emotions on Severus's face. But he never saw so much guilt in his eyes. They did things before when the Dark Lord was still alive, and Severus had that same look. Now though, it was heavier and it was all because of Hermione.

"I'll just have to pack up some clothes, and make a few stops before we leave." He wasn't going to show up in front of Hermione empty handed and ask for her forgiveness. Maybe he wasn't a romantic, but he surely wasn't a fool.

-----

AN – Liked it? Loved it? At least now Severus knows everything, with his little guilt trip. **Review!**


	19. Wishing Upon a Star

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 19

Hermione leaned against the doorframe that opened out to the balcony as she stared up at the stars. The night was still young and there were a great many stars twinkling above. When her eyes quickly caught sight of a shooting star, she gasped in surprise. With a hand on her stomach, she thought about Severus.

Where was he? What was he doing? He had most likely changed his name and moved. Even though she had given her word and promised not to reveal that he was alive, he most probably hadn't taken her word and trusted her. It was hard to gain his trust and who was she to him anyways? She knew where she stood. There was no point in changing that. Regardless, she still loved the man, and he would never know it.

Before the star had vanished and moved elsewhere, she made her wish. Wherever Severus was, she wished that he would find his happiness, whatever it was, and whomever it may be with. She loved him, and let him go when she knew there was nothing between them. Wasn't that the way it was supposed to be? If you loved someone, you have to learn how to let them go?

"I said I wasn't hungry," Hermione sniffled when she heard the door open behind her. Earlier a house elf had come to tell her that dinner was served, but she was in no mood to eat. There was no doubt in her mind that it was one of the Malfoys asking her to come down.

"I brought you all your favorite Chinese takeout," Severus said as he closed the door behind him. When he saw the small dining table for two not far from Hermione's bed, he glided towards it, setting all the paper bags down.

Hermione stiffened as she stopped breathing for a moment. No! Her ears had to be deceiving her. She recognized that voice all too well. Slowly, she turned around, and soon saw Severus standing there.

"Lucius said you hadn't been eating well," Severus said, unsure of how he was going to apologize to her. Was she angry? Was she going to explode at him?

"Severus, I swear, I didn't say anything," Hermione explained. She knew how he could get angry. "I didn't tell anyone you were alive."

"I know. It was Lucius who found me." His eyes then saw the roundness of her stomach. He still couldn't believe it. Hermione was carrying his child. "He would've joined us up here, but now, he's tending to his wife. She and Draco were too shocked to see me, and Narcissa fainted to the floor."

Hermione saw Severus' gaze travel to her stomach. Nervously, she crossed her arms over it, covering it up. There was a look in his eyes that she never saw before, as well as a softness in them. There was no impassiveness about him, so she tried to read what emotions she saw. One of them was concern, but she wasn't too sure.

"Hermione… I'm sorry." There was a certain amount of uneasiness in his voice.

"For what?" she sniffled. She was still teary eyed.

"For pushing you away when you needed me. Lucius and I went to Greg. He told us about everything." His feet were firmly planted on the floor. However, he wanted to rush towards Hermione and pull her into his arms. Severus never knew exactly how much he had missed her until now. Still, he remained at his spot, not sure how she was going to react.

Hermione shook her head. "It's not your fault. It's mine."

"What?"

"It's my fault," she repeated. "The last time you were at my place, we fought. You warned me, and I said things. Things that made you angry and caused you to walk away. Things that… made me regret.

"Even though you warned me, I still went. Stupid me for trying to look for comfort with Adam, when I should've known better. Obviously, we know how things turned out. So, I've been trying to live with my mistakes.

"Every night, I have nightmares about him. Even some in which he's actually raping me. And every night as well, I think about you. You holding me close, keeping me safe. I should've taken your warning into consideration."

"Then why didn't you tell me right away when you came to me?" Severus asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I tried, I really did, but you pushed me away. It's like you said, we were just fuck buddies and nothing more."

"Do you really think that I don't give a shit about you?!" Severus asked in anger, raising his voice.

Hermione flinched by the way he reacted. Then she shook her head. "At first you did, and later on, I realized my mistakes fully. You didn't want me anymore, and pushed me away. Then again, maybe you never really wanted me at all." Hermione brought her arms up and hugged herself, turning away, looking outside. She couldn't look at him, feeling more tears flow out of her eyes. "I meant what I said Severus, every word of it. I want you to be happy in your life—the unconditional type of happiness. All I know is—I'm not good enough for you."

"How could you say that?" he asked in shock.

Hermione turned to look at him. "We never made any commitments Severus. We never said that we were anything. Husband and wife at the top of the list. Friends somewhere in the middle. Lovers above that. And at the bottom… fuck buddies. Like you said, that's what we were." She bit her lip and turned away. She could feel herself wanting and needing to cry, but she remembered Severus' words to her before, so she refused to.

Severus slowly walked towards Hermione. When he was right in front of her, he first placed his hand on her arm, testing to see if she would push him away. When she didn't, he moved closer, until their bodies were touching.

Hermione closed her eyes, liking the feel of him next to her. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, but was afraid that in some way, she would look too clingy, and she didn't want to cross that line. Instead, she kept her hands on her arms, gripping herself tightly.

"You are too stubborn for your own good, you know that?" Severus murmured softly into her ear.

"Then say that I'm stupid, and that you don't want me. You always seem to complain to me anyways."

"What do you want Hermione?" Severus asked. "Tell me."

"You know what I want. And it's something that I can't have."

Severus cupped a hand beneath her face, and made her face him. "Tell me."

"I want you…" she finally answered as she looked up at him. "But it's wrong for you to just be with me because I'm pregnant. I don't even know if you want this baby. I will not force you into anything that might make you unhappy. I can take care of myself and the baby. You shouldn't feel obligated." She pulled her face away from his grasp, and turned to look outside again.

Severus slowly moved his arms around Hermione, and pulled her against his body as he embraced her. He planted a small kiss on temple and then asked, "What if everything that makes me happy is in my arms right now?"

Instantly, a chord was struck inside Hermione. She broke down into tears immediately and wrapped her arms around Severus, burying her face into his chest. Everything in the world seemed to fall right into place for her. She felt safe in Severus' arms, and most of all, her wish came true.

-----

AN – More sweetness to come. Please give me some in return and **review!**


	20. Kicking Surprises

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 20

Severus continued to hold Hermione as minutes passed for she was still crying on him. He tried to comfort her as best as he could, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Still, he wasn't all too comfortable. Though it felt very good to hold her, her tears were a different story.

"Hermione, please stop crying," he said in a slight plea when he had enough of them. He wasn't annoyed. The combination of women and their tears was never a mix that he liked.

Hermione pulled away, and through her tears, she looked up at him angrily. "I am pregnant, with my hormones out of control, which makes me very emotional," she argued. "Don't tell me not to cry. I can cry all I want!"

With a sigh, and feeling guilty, Severus pulled Hermione to himself once again, and let her cry all she wanted. He reminded himself that he did love her, and that he would do anything for her. He then thought about what Lucius said, and asked himself if she loved him in return. He wasn't ready to say those three words that he knew were true yet.

"I'm sorry," Hermione hiccupped after her cries had ended. She relished the feel of his arms around him. They kept her warm as the cool night breeze blew, and most of all, they made her feel safe. "I should've listened to you."

"I'm the one who's sorry," Severus said softly. "I should've been there for you. Forgive me."

Hermione looked up at him and for the first time since he had walked into the room, she smiled.

"Just promise me that you will listen to me next time," Severus said firmly.

"I promise," she said ever so softly.

"I swear Hermione, I'll kill him if you ask me to," Severus growled, remembering the anger that he had for Adam. He would kill him in a heartbeat.

Again, Hermione placed her head on his chest, and this time, she inhaled his scent deeply. How she had missed it so, and everything else about him.

Severus frowned when he saw the tag of Hermione's shirt pop out slightly, revealing double S's on it. "Isn't this my shirt?" he asked examining the tag more closely along with the shirt. It looked all too familiar with his embroidered initials.

Hermione bit her lip, and had a guilty look on her face when she looked up at him and saw his brow arch up. "Umm…"

"Yes?"

"I went to your chambers one night and got it. I can't sleep well without you," Hermione confessed.

"No more sleepless nights, I promise," Severus said as he looked in her eyes, as he ran a hand through her hair. When his eyes traveled lower, he saw her round tummy touching his flat one. He couldn't resist as his other hand slid down, and stopped firmly in the middle of it.

The feeling of Severus touching her like that made Hermione's stomach flutter and her heart swell with joy. "The doctors in New York told me that it's a miracle I didn't have a miscarriage," she informed him. "And, it's a girl."

"We're having a girl?" Severus asked in awe.

"We are," Hermione reassured him as she placed her hand atop his, slightly pressing it. "Do you feel her?"

"I do." Severus felt the slightest movement beneath his hand. It was then he felt a firm and abrupt kick.

"Oh my God!" Hermione gasped in shock. Never had she felt the baby move like that. "She kicked for the first time!" she said happily, a very wide smile had graced upon her face.

"There she goes again," Severus said, not noticing that he was smiling.

"Oh… Sev…" Hermione saw the widest smile that she had ever seen on his face. In fact, she couldn't remember when she actually saw him smile. Sneer or smirk, yes. Smile, no. Something so simple, took her breath away.

"What?" he asked in confusion, his smile somewhat faded. He was pleased to share such an important moment with Hermione.

"You-you smiled," Hermione answered as she brought a hand up to his cheek.

"Don't get used to it witch," he said with a smirk as he lowered his lips to hers.

"Kiss me," she murmured against his lips.

Without another word, Severus softly and slowly captured Hermione's lips with his. Soon, their tongues danced as they tasted each other. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. They took their time, kissing each other passionately, with no rush.

When Severus broke the kiss, he heard Hermione whimper in disappointment. He planted several small kisses on her lips before he pulled away. "I must feed you," he told her. "The both of you," he corrected himself when he placed a hand on her stomach.

"I'm not hungry," Hermione said. When she was depressed, she would lose her appetite. But there were times during her pregnancy where she would eat almost anything and everything.

"Come," Severus said as he led her towards the table. "It's not good for you or the baby. And since when have you ever objected to food?" Whenever they ate together before, he noticed that Hermione was quite a hearty eater. Not like many other females that barely ate anything, and called a salad a complete meal.

Hermione sat down and watched Severus open the take away packages. The sight of the various Chinese foods had tickled her smelling senses and made her mouth start to slightly water. She smiled at the thought that Severus had brought all of her favorite foods from the restaurant near her place where they had always ordered from.

"And of course," he said as he started to open the last package. "I could never forget our fried Twinkies." He pulled the other chair, moving it closer to Hermione and sat himself down. He took a piece of a fried shrimp puff in his hand, dipping it into the sauce, and moved it towards Hermione's mouth.

Hermione took a bite out of it, and chewed happily on her food. Maybe she was hungry after all. "You can be sweet at times, you know that?"

"Me, sweet? Never thought I'd hear someone associating me with that word. People may think you've gone mad," he said as he too started to feed himself.

"Sev?" Hermione called with uneasiness. "I know that you didn't plan on coming back here ever. I'm sorry for Lucius dragging you here. But what about when other people find out about you? About us?"

"You're right, I thought that I would never return to this world. But you're wrong as well. Lucius never dragged me here. I am here because of you," he told her, taking her hand in his. "And if Lucius didn't tell me, I would've found out sooner or later, and would have still come here. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded. His words had given her assurance, erasing her doubts.

"And you know that I don't give a damn about other peoples' opinion. I am here for you, and for no other reason. Why do you ask? Are you ashamed of being with me?"

"What? No!" Hermione replied. She kissed him on his cheek and then continued to speak. "I happy with you. I don't care about what other people say either as long as I have you in my life."

"Then there is nothing that you should worry about. We are together. _Not_ fuck buddies," he stated. Those were his words to her before, and wanted them to be clearly forgotten. "And you are mine." He pulled her close to him and kissed her cheek.

Hermione didn't say a word and placed her head on his shoulder. Him calling her his made her feel giddy inside. He finally admitted that they were an item like she had dreamed of months ago.

They both continued to eat, with Severus continuing to feed her and force her to eat some more. Hermione knew that he cared for her in ways, though he didn't showed it a lot. But did he love her like she did him? Whatever the answer was, she knew that she must have meant something to him for him to come back to the wizarding world just for her.

---

After relieving her bladder in the bathroom, and brushing her teeth, Hermione walked out and saw Severus lying down in bed with just his boxers. For the first time, she saw him look at her, instead of having to read some book of his. She made her way towards the bed, and crawled towards him. Without saying another word, she ungraciously made herself lay down on top of him.

"When will I ever get some decent bed space?" Severus grumbled into her hair.

"Never," Hermione sighed as she traced his Dark Mark and kissed it like so many times before.

"Sooner or later woman, you'll be as big as a whale and I'll probably die beneath you," he said sarcastically. It was just a joke though.

"And you will die a happy death," Hermione said sleepily. "Sev…"

"Hmm?" he asked pulling the blankets over them.

"Adam…" Hermione said.

"He can't get to you Hermione. No more sleepless nights," he promised as he held her tight. He looked down and noticed that she had fallen asleep. His fingers brushed though her hair as he kept on inhaling the sweet scent of it before he too fell asleep.

-----

AN – Will they ever admit that they love each other? **Review!**


	21. More From the Past

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 21

Lucius leaned back into his chair as he glanced at the documents and photos on his desk. Most of them all were for Hermione's case. They had come from Greg, the D.A.'s office, his contacts in New York and even Severus. The other few documents were ministry related.

With regards to Hermione's case, Governor Ellen Michaels and her son would soon be wishing they had never harmed or messed with Hermione. Things were about to roll his way, meaning Hermione would have the ball in her favor, even though she had not seen his plans.

The Michaels' were never a subject that was raised in front of Hermione. It was discussed behind her back, or rather, secretively. The subject alone was obviously painful for her, and it wouldn't be good to put her in a more stressful position. She was stressed enough as it was.

As he looked out the window, Lucius saw Hermione and Severus walk slowly together. Each of them had an arm around each other, enjoying each other's company. He was happy for both of them. He had never thought that Severus would end up with someone special in his life. Hermione on the other hand wasn't as depressed; she was glowing, smiled more, and was more of the Hermione that he knew.

Days already had passed since Severus's return into the magical world. Neither he nor Hermione had been seen by other people. They had spent most of their time together, making up for lost time. If they weren't around Malfoy Manor, then the both of them were gone off to muggle London, not coming back for hours.

Lucius had never seen such a couple suited for each other. There were a certain number of times in which he had witnessed their temperaments and arguments firing back and forth between the two. Both people were too stubborn as well. Eventually, one of them would back down and give in, and most of the time, it was Severus. His old friend was wrapped around the Gryffindor's finger. He smiled to himself when he thought what love could do to a man and change him.

The clock on the wall read eleven in the morning. Minerva was going to arrive at any moment through his fireplace. It was Severus that wanted to have a talk with her, before the entire wizarding world knew that he wasn't dead.

After Albus's death, Minerva had been very angry at Severus. If the older witch had it in her, Lucius knew that she would have killed him, but thankfully, she didn't. The entire wizarding community in England was angry at Severus for what he had done at the time. Lucius too had been one of them. Amongst everyone though, it had been Minerva who took it the hardest.

For a year, with the war still going on, the two hadn't acknowledged each other in the halls of Hogwarts, or even at Order meetings. Severus was more of an outcast, and no one trusted him. Everyone believed Harry Potter of course, along with the proof of his memories in a pensive where he witnessed Severus strike Albus with the killing curse.

During the final battle, Severus still proved to everyone that he was fighting for the light. No one really knew of his intentions; but, when Voldemort was killed, that is when the truth finally came out.

There was a secret drawer in Albus's old desk. When the war ended, it revealed itself and opened up in front of Minerva. Inside, there was a letter written from Albus. Everything about his death being planned was in it, proving that Severus was innocent. He may not have been alive, but died a hero.

Minerva and Lucius spent a lot of time together after the war. He could see that even after the war, Minerva was fighting demons of her own. The words that she and Severus had last exchanged weren't friendly on any level.

_I hope you die and rot in hell Severus Snape! If not, may you be miserable all your life! I hate you and I will never forgive you!_

Obviously, when the entire truth was known, Minerva had to swallow her words. She felt so guilty, and wished that she could take them back.

---

"Good morning Lucius," Minerva greeted him as she stepped out of the fireplace, dusting off the ashes from her robes.

"Minerva, good to see you," Lucius said as he stood up from his chair, walking over to her. After he had led her to her seat, he stood up in front of her leaning back against his desk. "How are things?"

"Wonderful I would say. Classes are finally over, and I can rest off a bit until the next school years starts," she answered.

"You work too hard sometimes Minerva," Lucius stated.

"But I will never become a Headmaster like Albus," she said. "He made the job look so easy. Severus would have taken the job in stride if he were alive." She stopped speaking and felt tears start to fall from her eyes. The war had taken two of the most important people she cared about.

Lucius reached for the box of tissues behind him, and handed it to her.

"Every day, after lunch, I still go and visit Severus's grave. I ask for his forgiveness all the time, wishing that he would forgive me. Albus never doubted him, unlike me."

"We didn't know anything back then. I'm sure he forgave you, never being mad at you. It was a secret, an oath he couldn't break." He turned his head for a moment, and looked outside the window. He saw Severus lying down on the ground, with Hermione straddling him. Both of them in a very deep kiss. "And where would you see him now if he were alive?"

"With someone special, and possibly with children," she sighed as she dabbed her cheeks. "We may never know."

"What if I told you that it is true? He has found someone special and is about to have his first child."

Minerva looked up at Lucius and blinked several times. Did the wizard lose his mind? "Severus is dead Lucius. Why are you making it sound like he isn't?"

"Simply because he never was," he answered with a slight smile.

Minerva's mouth gaped open. She was speechless as she tried to process what Lucius had just told her. Severus, alive?

"Look outside," Lucius told her as he turned to look out the window as well.

Minerva did as told, and gasped in shock. She obviously recognized Hermione, but the man that was with her… "No, it can't be," she said as she stood from the chair and walked towards the window.

"Despite him wearing muggle clothes, it's Severus. His hair is still the same."

"How?" Her eyes were wide as she watched Severus and Hermione hold and kiss each other. Hard to believe what her eyes were seeing. Was she dreaming?

"He faked his death. I haven't talked to him about that yet. There are more important issues at hand such as Hermione's case."

"What about it?" Minerva asked as she turned to look up at him. "Does Severus have anything to do with it?"

"Some guy tried to rape Hermione. The son of a very powerful politician. Severus absolutely has nothing to do with the case. Anyways, like Hermione said, her relationship with her unborn child's father was complicated."

"You mean…" Minerva stopped, not being able to continue.

"Yes, Severus is the father," he said. "Believe it Minerva when I say that he loves her. Though I'm not sure if they have told each other."

"They're fighting!" Minerva exclaimed when she saw Hermione slap Severus on his cheek. She then saw the two literally shouting at each other.

Lucius chuckled and shook his head. "Hermione one, Severus zero. It's nothing but a simple argument. It's been happening every day since he came back for her. They'll kiss and make up in no time. They're perfect for each other."

"I never imagined," Minerva said as tears of joy started to flow from her eyes.

"Neither did I. Come," Lucius said taking Minerva's arm in his. "Severus is the one who wanted to talk to you."

-----

AN – Severus and Minerva's talk, coming up. **Review!**


	22. Forgiven

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 22

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Severus said as he shielded his face from her hands. "Ow! Must you always pull my hair?"

"Take it back!" Hermione said in anger. "I am not fat!"

"I didn't say you were fat. I merely said that you can barely fit in that summer dress of yours. Big was the word that I used," Severus said in defense.

"That's the same thing!"

"And you didn't mind that I called you a whale the other night?!"

"That was the other night. And if you're complaining that I am getting bigger and bigger, it's all your fault!" She reached behind her and grabbed at his crotch area. "Should I rip your balls off?"

"Now hang on a minute Love," Severus gasped in nervousness. If Hermione held onto his balls any tighter, it would definitely hurt. He felt his cock twitch and couldn't help but feel slightly aroused. Still, he feared that if he pushed Hermione's buttons any more, she would literally rip his balls off.

"Don't 'Love' me Severus!" Hermione said glaring down at him dangerously.

"You are getting bigger, and it's making you sexier," he purred placing his hands on her hips, and running it up to the sides of her stomach. He thought of what proper words to say. "The bigger you are, the more I have of you for myself. I was only teasing."

"Well it wasn't funny," Hermione huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. For now, she didn't feel like being teased. It hurt her feelings and she took it on with seriousness and not as a joke.

Severus sighed in relief as Hermione no longer had a grip on his manhood. Was he ever going to understand her? There was no harm behind it. Or were her hormones to blame again, making her moody?

"Problems?" Lucius smirked as he and Minerva approached the couple.

"He's always being a git!" Hermione grunted, standing on her feet, by pushing herself off Severus' chest with her hands. She saw Minerva, nodded at her in greeting and walked away. "I'm hungry, and I'll be eating alone!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Hello Minerva," Severus greeted her as he stood on his feet. He dusted himself off, and grumbled to himself.

"What have you done this time?" Lucius asked.

"Nothing really," Severus replied. "She's the one making such a big deal over something so minuscule."

"Never under estimate the wrath of a pregnant woman," Lucius chuckled.

"I think I am learning that the hard way. Thanks for the useless warning," Severus sneered.

"Well, I'll give you two some privacy to talk," he said pulling his arm away from Minerva. With that, he walked back inside.

"You look good Severus," Minerva said, trying to start a conversation.

"For a dead man you mean?" Severus asked as he started to walk slowly with Minerva by his side.

Minerva didn't say anything, and looked at her feet as it brushed through the rich green grass. She imagined herself apologizing to Severus over and over again in her head if the chance were possible. And here she was, never thinking that she would have the chance. It was harder than she had imagined.

"I suppose you're angry at me for not informing you that I was alive, and that I faked my death?" Severus asked breaking the silence between them. "Like you're still mad at me over killing Albus?"

"I—I really apologize for being so angry with you in the past. It was an error in everyone's judgment, most of all mine," Minerva said as she looked up at him. "And if it means anything to you, I'm not angry at you, but at myself. You can't be blamed for wanting to disappear. But then the truth came out and things changed when I read Albus' letter after the war ended."

"I knew nothing of a letter until Lucius told me a few days ago; but then part of me still feels like I deserve to be in Azkaban, despite my… happiness."

"You shouldn't think that you deserve to be in Azkaban. We all had to do hard things and make sacrifices for the war." Minerva tried to catch a glimpse of his no longer impassive face as they continued along the way. Every step or so, Severus's hair would curtain the said of his face. "And are you happy?"

"With Hermione?" Severus placed his hands in his pockets. "I never thought it possible, but yes. That Gryffindor of yours though has a bark and a bite to match. She's never afraid to speak her mind."

"Albus and I always wanted you to be happy."

"Of all the things, it's with Hermione," Severus said with a light chuckle. "Can you believe it?"

"If Albus were alive, I have no doubt that he would probably try to set the both of you up," Minerva smiled. She was surprised to hear and see Severus chuckle. It had been years, or in fact decades since she last saw him chuckle. "She's good for you, you know? Don't ruin it."

"Trust me, I already know that."

"Forgive me Severus, please," Minerva said softly, unable to hold back the tears in her eyes.

Severus stopped walking, and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, handing it to her. "It is I that should ask for your forgiveness." He then wondered if he was ever going to forgive himself for his own mistakes.

Minerva could only nod as she moved forward and embraced Severus tightly. With her face buried in his chest, she started to sob. All these years, she had thought that he was dead. Now, she couldn't be more pleased than to see him alive and happy.

Severus wrapped his arms around Minerva and tried to comfort the older witch. Honestly, it felt awkward to him. In the past, he had never had to comfort her. She was always one to hide her own tears, or go to Molly Weasley if she needed a shoulder to lean on.

At least he knew everything was well between them and he and Minerva were on good terms again.

---

Lunch had arrived promptly, making everyone gather around the dining table in the dining hall. Of course, Hermione was already there as she had started eating minutes ago on her own. With a napkin on her like a bib, she kept focus on unpeeling her jumbo prawns, not bothering to look up at her companions that walked into the room.

"My God woman, are you even planning on leaving anything for the rest of us?" Severus asked in disbelief as he took his seat right next to Hermione. It already seemed like everything on the table was disappearing.

"Bugger off Sev!" Hermione spat out as she reached out for the plate of prawns right in front of him as he attempted to grab hold of it. "That's mine!"

"What the—What am I going to eat?"

"Relax Severus, there's more in the kitchen. It will be served soon," Lucius assured him. "Ever since you arrived, Hermione has been having a very hearty appetite."

"And she'll always be eating my food," he sneered. "With you pregnant, I'm worried that there'll be nothing for me."

"Do you two always fight?" Draco asked curiously. "I swear, sometimes your worse than little kids."

"It's because he's such an arrogant bastard!" Hermione answered.

Everyone at the table just laughed, except for Severus.

Lunch was eaten joyously, with some chit chat, and nice conversation.

-----

AN – Chapter is not as long as I'd like it to be. Hope you enjoyed the read. **Review!**


	23. The Rest Find Out

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 23

Lucius watched his wife Narcissa make some preparations for dinner as he stood in the kitchen. Order members and the staff of Hogwarts were invited for dinner. It was planned between him and Minerva. They thought it was best that they too know about Severus, before they made it public. The dinner wasn't going to be formal, but more casual.

"That should be them," Narcissa said as she heard the doorbell ring.

Lucius stopped a house elf from answering it, and told him he would do it himself. When he opened the door, he was greeted loudly by the Weasleys and Hagrid, while everyone else simply said their hellos. "Where is your youngest son?" he asked Molly, noticing that Ron was missing.

"He's with the kids," Molly replied. "I made him stay home and babysit them."

"What are we celebrating for?" Sirius asked.

"Just a simple gathering of friends," Lucius replied. He didn't know how to exactly break it to them that Severus was alive. He looked at Minerva who also seemed unsure of how things would go. No doubt that they would be shocked, most especially when they knew the truth about Severus and Hermione.

"Well, well, well," Severus drawled as he slowly descended the master stair case. He was in his khakis, Birkenstocks, and a white button down shirt that was only buttoned halfway down. In his hand, he held a big bag of open Ruffle potato chips. He smirked when he saw the jaws drop as faces turned towards him. Instead of students gaping at him like fish, they were actual grownups, making it even better to look at. "Hello mutt," he sneered at Sirius. "You're still as ugly as ever." He reached into the Ruffles bag, and munched on a salty chip.

"S-Snape?" Sirius stammered as he stared at the dead man standing in front of him. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying for them to focus. Perhaps they were playing tricks on him, or maybe he was just sleeping and having a bad dream.

"You-You're alive?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"I am," Severus replied, as he reached into the bag yet again.

People stared at him for a moment. Was this really Snape? He seemed so casual. It wasn't possible.

Minerva walked up to Severus and kissed him on the cheek in greeting.

"You knew?" Remus asked.

The older witch shook her head. "Only recently."

"Where's Hermione and Draco?" Harry asked curiously.

"They're in the media room, along with a lot of junkfood. Pizza and hotdogs included." Lucius replied. "It's what Hermione requested. The Yankees are playing against the Red Sox I think. You young ones should go there."

"Cool!" Fred and George said together as they quickly headed down the hall to the media room, followed by their siblings.

Harry stopped right next to Severus, and looked directly up at him. "Good to see you again Professor." After that, he followed the others.

"So where the hell have you been all along?" Sirius asked Severus.

"None of you business Black," Severus replied. He then walked out of the foyer and headed towards the kitchen, planning to help the Lady of the house out with the cooking.

---

The media room had state of the art muggle equipment. Around the room, blue plush sofa beds wrapped around the room against the wall. It really seemed as if all the sofa beds were one, when they were really a few big pieces. The floor was black and carpeted. In the middle, there were around five beanbags that were also blue. In the front of the room, hung the largest HD flat screen tv they made. It came with a surround sound system—four speakers hanging up from the corners of the ceiling in the room.

"It's almost starting!" Hermione said excitedly as she sat up in the sofa with a large pillow behind her back. She had a Yankee cap on, a shirt, and even waived a flag in her hand as if she were in the game. If she were in New York, she would've probably attended the game. Whenever she was there, and there was a game, she made it a point to try and attend the game when she was free.

"Go Yankees!" Draco shouted out loud, which was later accompanied with a wolf whistle. He wasn't a die-hard baseball fan like Hermione, and was more into Quidditch. But he knew a lot about muggle sports, and did watch them on occasion.

"Hey guys!" Hermione greeted loudly when she saw her friends walk in. "Come on Ginny, sit here," she said patting the space next to her. She smiled at Harry who smiled at her in return as he sat down next to his wife. The rest made themselves comfortable too, grabbing some food and drinks.

"Can you believe Snape's alive?" Harry asked.

"I was shocked myself as well," Hermione replied honestly. She was worried how Harry and a few others would react towards her relationship with Severus. She didn't want them to be mad at her. No matter what, she was with Severus and would stay with him, but she wanted other people to be happy for the both of them as well.

"_And throwing the first pitch tonight is Adam Michaels himself, son of Governor Ellen Michaels," the sports caster's voice spoke._

Hermione stiffened as her eyes focused on the television. She watched Adam walk to the pitcher's mound, and wave to the crowd in greeting, along with some flying kisses the some women that were screaming at him in excitement.

"Hermione?" Draco called her with worry when he saw how she reacted. He knew exactly who Adam was, and helped his Father dig up some information about him.

"_And there is our Governor," the male voice continued to speak as the broadcast camera changed from Adam to Ellen. Ellen stood up, and waved her Yankee flag in the air, making everyone in the stadium roar out loud with their clapping._

Hermione whimpered for a moment, and slid away from Ginny, moving towards the corner. She grabbed hold of one of the pillows, and held it in front of her, hugging it tightly. Images of Adam being on top of her, and hitting her came crashing at her.

"Hermione!" Draco said as he went to her right away.

"Hon, what's wrong?" Ginny asked worriedly as she moved to sit next to her friend.

"Say something," Draco told Hermione as he placed his face inches from her. When he saw her look beyond her shoulder and shut her eyes, he turned his head back towards the others. "Turn it off!" He then ran out of the room, to get Severus as quick as he could.

---

"So where were you this whole time?" Sirius asked Severus as he chopped up the red peppers. He and a few others decided to help out Narcissa with dinner. Having a barbeque outside next to the pool was always fun.

"Like I said, none of your business," Severus sneered, adding some salt and pepper into the clam chowder.

"Professor Snape!" Draco's voice could be heard shouting. And then he was in the kitchen in a second. "It's Hermione—" he didn't need to continue on saying anything. Those two words had Severus run out of the kitchen right away.

---

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him…" Hermione repeated like a mantra as she leaned her head on the cool wall.

"Hate who?" Ginny asked, as she continued to rub on Hermione's arm for comfort. She wasn't sure who she was talking about, or how to comfort her, when Hermione seemed like she wanted to distance herself away.

"I hate them, I hate them…"

Severus burst into the room, and quickly went to Hermione when he saw her. He brushed away the curls from her face, tucking them behind her ear. "Hermione?" he said softly.

Ginny moved away, giving Hermione and Severus space. When she looked at Harry, he had the same frown as she did.

The other guests followed after him. Some entered the room, while others remained outside the open door. All of them had worried looks and curious glances on their faces. What did Severus have to do with Hermione?

"He can't hurt you, I promise," Severus spoke. Even though he didn't know exactly what happened, he had a feeling it had something to do with the Michaels. "I'm here, we're all here. Nothing's going to happen to you."

"Severus…" Hermione sobbed, when she threw her arms around him.

Severus tried to hush her as he rocked her in his arms. "I'm here now, I'm here."

"Hate him… them…" Hermione cried.

Severus placed a finger on her lips. "Don't. It's not good for you or the baby. Don't think about it and stress over it anymore. If there's any stressing, let me do that for you." When Hermione didn't stop crying, he carried her up in his arms, and out of the room, ignoring everyone's glances.

"What was that all about?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Hermione's case," Draco replied. He reached for the remote control and turned the television back on. The Michaels family was still being shown as both Adam and Ellen waved at the crowd together.

"Case? What case?" Harry asked, not liking the sound of things.

"Attempted rape," Lucius replied, hearing gasps from everyone.

"Is that them? I thought you were going to take care of them Lucius?" Minerva asked venomously as her eyes narrowed on the television.

"This weekend. The Governor won't know what hit her, and Michael will regret the day he lived," Lucius replied.

"And what about Severus?" Remus asked. "What does he have to do with it?"

"He's the father of her child," Lucius replied. "They've been going out for some months now."

That was another shock for everyone else.

-----

AN – Sorry, it's been a long while since I updated this story. Hope you guys are still reading this. **Review!**


	24. Salty Tears and Pizza

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 24

Hermione was sobbing softly into Severus's chest as she held onto him from the side. She was in tears and fear thinking about the Michaels. Since Severus's arrival, she felt safe and secure, not thinking much about them. But when she saw them on live television, the pain came back at her. Even though she was thousands of miles away from them, she felt like she was being run after. They were haunting her down until they really did get what they want, and that was to destroy her.

Severus had his arms wrapped around Hermione tightly. With his mouth against her brow, he whispered sweet nothings to her. He knew about hormones during pregnancy. Her being angry at him and their arguments with each other which almost occurred daily, he didn't mind. Now though, he did mind, knowing her tears were painful ones and had cause for reason. The Michaels family was one problem that he wished he could just vanish away, but make Hermione forget, but no. All he could do was show her support, protect her, and be her strength when needed.

"I hate him. I hate them," Hermione sobbed for the nth time.

"Hush Hermione," Severus said rubbing his hand along her back. "Everything's alright, I'm right here. There's no need to be scared."

"What if they ruin everything? My career… my life?"

"They won't do that. You have my word." His tone, he couldn't control as he thought about the Michaels.' It was low, and harsh.

Hermione didn't miss the way it sounded. She knew that voice all too well, from the first days when she was in Hogwarts, most especially when she became a member of the Order. "Something tells me you're up to something," she said worriedly looking up at him.

"Perhaps," Severus said. "But like I said earlier, you shouldn't worry about anything."

Sitting up as she pushed herself off his chest, Hermione shook her head. "No. I'm afraid something bad will happen to you. I know what you're capable of, and I don't want you to go to end up going to Azkaban please. I can lose everything else, but you. I need you…" Thinking about their unborn child, she then added, "We need you."

Severus sat up and frowned. "What makes you think you're going to lose me?" He pulled her into his arms and held her shaking form. "Lucius and I already came up with a plan, and it won't risk me going to Azkaban. I'm not going to leave you Hermione, never."

Hermione nodded as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. She felt relieved.

Severus placed his brow against hers and kissed her softly. "Stop worrying, please."

After being embraced for minutes, Hermione's tears finally stopped. She sniffled against Severus's skin, feeling her stomach growl and the baby kick. "I'm hungry," she grumbled.

"You're always hungry," Severus sneered back. He got himself a little shove, a small slap on his arm, and a very angry look from Hermione. "Come now woman," he said offering her his hand. "With everyone downstairs, I'm not so sure you'll have any food. You know how much the Weasley clan tends to eat.

Hermione grabbed Severus's hand, and pulled him towards and out the door. She was starving, and a family clan wasn't going to get in her way.

---

Harry was seated right next to Ginny in the media room along with the original group of people that were still in the room, with the addition of a few; Sirius, Remus, and Tonks.

Earlier, Lucius had told everyone exactly what the details were with Hermione's case. It was a more important subject matter than how she and Severus got together. That story on the other hand wasn't told and what best if they heard it from her directly. Anyway, no one was happy, and wanted to rip Adam's head off, including Harry himself.

At first Harry questioned himself why Hermione didn't tell him. Then it occurred to him that she needed to escape from her life, not wanting to talk about him. Firstly, he thought about the day when he and her talked, remembering that things were complicated. Of course, Snape was complicated. When was he not? But things were more complex with her rape case, and with how he saw Snape treat Hermione earlier, he wasn't a problem. In fact, it looked like they were in love, but wasn't so sure.

"No more baseball Hermione, we can watch whatever you want," Draco smiled as he saw her and Severus walk in. He was happily holding a pizza box on his lap, and eating a slice.

"No _chick flicks_," Severus drawled as he walked passed Hermione, who was looking through the pizza boxes as she grabbed a handful of popcorn, and shoved it in her mouth. He glared at the three other adults as their eyes met, and settle himself down against one wall, stretching his legs out.

"Is she okay now Professor?" Harry asked as he leaned close to him.

"Food makes her happy. So yes, she is fine Potter," Severus replied as he placed his hands behind his head and relaxed.

"Where is it?" Hermione asked herself. She could smell it, and she was craving for it. Seeing what she finally wanted, she grabbed the box of Draco's lap.

"What the— that's my pizza!" Draco said in protest as he watched her to Severus.

"Mine now," Hermione said. She then sat herself down heavily on Severus's lap, ignoring his grunt. She set the pizza box on his stomach and started to eat at one slice.

"Now I'm some bloody piece of furniture," Severus scoffed. When he heard Sirius start to chuckled, he snapped his head at his direction. "Shut up Mutt!"

"You never liked anchovies before!" Draco exclaimed. "That's my pizza!"

Hermione only shook her head as she finished the slice quickly and went for another. True, she never did like anchovies before, and always thought them to taste awful. Pregnancy did make her crave oddly for a many things she thought she'd never eat again.

"Welcome to the club Draco," Severus spoke. "Now you know how I feel."

Later on, much to the men's dismay, the DVD that they were watching was 'Legally Blonde.' Even though they outnumbered the three women in the room, no one dared to go against Hermione longer than needed, not with her temperament. It was bad before, but it seemed to have gotten worse since she was pregnant.

As movie played on, Harry would often catch a glance at Hermione, who was lying on top of Severus. He was surprised to see more tenderness come from the Severus Snape. They looked perfect together, he thought to himself. From the corner of his eye, he could see her snuggle into him, and he would hold and kiss her brow. Without a doubt, he knew that they were in love.

-----

AN – Sorry for the long update. Plot bunnies and muses don't always cooperate. Are you still with me on this story? If so, please **review.**


	25. Revenge I

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 25

Severus and Lucius stood across the street from the Michaels home in the Hamptons. They had been standing beneath a tree knowing that Adam was to arrive at any moment. They were going to deal with the sick son of a bitch soon, and then deal with his mother next who was currently in Washington D.C. A red sports car with its top down drove up to the front gate with its top down.

"That's him," Severus said lowly as his eyes narrowed, watching the car drive into the property. If he wasn't in broad daylight, in the middle of a muggle community, he would've gone straight for the prick, and yanked him out of his car.

Lucius reached into his coat pockets and pulled out two objects. One was a wand that looked ordinary, but it really was far from that. It was an untraceable, and he never used it, keeping it for 'just in case' matters, and this is exactly what it was. The other object was a tape recorder. They needed it for Adam to admit to his crime. It was for proof, and would also be used to blackmail the governor later on. "Pick your poison Severus," he told him.

Severus didn't need to think on what to pick, immediately getting the wand.

"Just don't kill him," Lucius said. He was worried that later on, Severus might actually snap and kill the muggle. Not that he wanted to do the same, but laws were in play. They couldn't go that far, only _bending_ a few.

Severus looked around for a brief moment, and when the coast was clear, he gestured for Lucius to follow.

They walked across the street, and around one side of the property, heading to the back. When they were sure that no one was around, they cast invisibility spells on themselves. And with a simple _Alohamora,_ they unlocked the back entrance, and entered undetected.

---

Adam whistled to himself as he walked down the hall towards his room. He was happy and life for him was great. As always, he felt like a man on top of the world. Once he opened his door, and stepped into his room, he found himself pinned heavily against the wood before he could even think.

"Well, well, well. We meet again Adam," Severus taunted through clenched teeth. His face was mere inches away from the younger man's.

"Snape?" Adam questioned as he eyes darted back and forth between him, and the stranger with long blonde hair. "How did you get in here?" When he felt something poke at him on his side he panicked. It was a gun. "Help! Help!" he started to shout.

"Shout all you want, you son of a bitch!" Severus said. "No one can hear you." A moment ago, when they entered his room, he had cast a silencing charm, making sure that no noise could be heard from the outside.

"Help! Help!" Adam shouted aloud again. He knew he wasn't alone in the house, having one maid downstairs. Surely she could hear him like she did so many times before when he shouted, demanding for something. To his fearful surprise though, no one came rushing in the door. "What the fuck do you want?" he asked, trying to hide his fear as best as he could.

Severus looked at Adam with his midnight eyes, filled with hatred and anger. "Admit to the District Attorney that you really tried to rape Hermione, and that she did nothing wrong."

Adam snorted and then laughed. "Why? What's she to you? I'm sure you banged her a couple of times. I don't know what she sees in you, _old man._ Tell me, is she a perfect fuck slut like I imagined her to be."

With one hand, Severus pulled it back into a fist, and punched Adam squarely in the jaw. After, he watched him crumble, sliding down to the ground. "You're lucky she didn't have a miscarriage with my child otherwise… this would've been a completely different story for you."

Adam looked up at Severus, not really bothering with his jaw as he managed to chuckle. "So not only did you bang her, but you managed to knock her up as well. Have you even heard of birth control? With all the ladies I fucked, nothing happened. Maybe you really are so Jurassicly old, that condoms never existed in your time." He then got the air literally knocked out of him, when Severus kicked him on side, making him lie on the floor and catch his breath.

"I don't see why you are joking around, when this isn't a joke," Severus said crouching over Adam. "I could do so many things to you, you couldn't even imagine." He took a few steps back, as to remind himself that he couldn't kill him. But, how he so wanted to.

"Like you can actually threaten me. My mother will go after you, and will kick your British balls off this country of mine, and make sure you never return." When he saw a piece of wood in Snape's hand, he was more than relived that he wasn't holding a gun. "What are you going to do? Beat me to death with that stick?"

"You wish. Now admit to the truth before I have to use it."

Adam only chuckled more, and pushed himself up to stand on both feet. When he saw a tape recorder in the other man's hands, he spoke. "You really aren't going to get anything out of me. You can't make me."

"Think again." Before Severus could lift the wand up, he was interrupted.

"Let me," Lucius finally spoke. Since watching Severus, and finally being in front of Adam, he too wanted a piece of the revenge. He walked up, and stood next to Adam. "I'm Sorry… Adam is it. Snape there forgot about his manners. I'm Lucius Malfoy," he said offering his right hand." When he saw a frown on the man's face, he continued. "I'm sure you've heard of me—I've been known as the Billionaire Extraordinaire." After shaking hands for a brief time, he slammed Adam's hand on the wood hard, and twisted his fingers. "Many people fear me, as should you."

"What do you want?" Adam said through clenched teeth. He knew exactly who Lucius Malfoy was. He tried to pull his hand away, but couldn't pull away, "What do you have to do with Hermione?"

"She is a very dear friend of mine, as Snape over there is like a brother to me. You messed with the wrong woman so to speak. Now you'll have us to deal with."

"You can't force anything out of me!"

"But we will." Lucius nodded to Severus, giving him the signal.

"_Imperio!"_ Severus said after raising the wand in hand, pointing it at Adam.

"Now Adam," Lucius started, "what crime did you commit against Hermione Granger?"

"Attepted rape," Adam answered. His eyes widened in surprise, with a gasp. The truth just slipped out of his mouth without thought; like he had no control. "What? H-How?" Was it all because of that damned stick that Snape was holding?

"And how exactly did you commit it?" Lucius asked, ignoring Adam's prior questions.

"I drugged her drink, and forced it down her throat." Adam frowned, he couldn't believe it. His brain was telling him no, don't speak, but he couldn't even stop himself.

"Have you committed attempted rape, or even raped someone other woman in the past?"

"More than several."

LUcius then decided to change the subject on Adam's mother, since he had gotten all the questions he wanted to ask with regards to Hermione. "And does your Mother have any secrets of her own that could ruin her campaign, or even career?"

"Yes," Adam gulped. "Besides the corruption on the side… there is one, big, major one."

"And what exactly is it?" Lucius asked curiously.

"She's having an affair with the Vice President—John Garson," he replied back.

"Interesting," Lucius drawled as he looked at Severus from the corner of his eye. "So our perfect widowed New York Governor, isn't perfect at all. And what shame it will bring to Vice President, breaking up his perfect marriage and family with two daughters. Is there proof?"

Adam didn't object and reached into his pocket for his cellphone. "Mother sometimes uses that when she runs out of battery power. There are a few pictures and videos that were taken. They're still stored in the memory card."

Lucius took the phone and placed it inside his inner coat pocket. That information and precious piece of proof was going to come in handy later on. He stopped the tape recorder and placed it in his other pocket, as Severus put the wand down. "And this is for Hermione," he said, kneeing Adam painfully in his groin. When all was said and done, he walked to stand next to Severus. "Obliviate him, but only for the past hour."

"Not before I do this!" Severus snapped. He threw another hex at Adam, and smirked when another groan escaped from his lips.

"Fuck, now my cock feels like it's on fire!" Adam complained aloud. "Fucking shit, it hurt!"

"And fucking you will never do," Severus said clearly. "You Mr. Michaels will remain flaccid for the rest of your life." With a flick of his wand, he oblivitated Adam, and knocked him out for awhile, before disappearing along with Lucius.

Lucius had a dinner appointment, that they were both eager to attend to. Soon, once outside, they apparated away to Washington D.C. Governor Michaels was next on their list.

-----

AN – Did you like how they dealt with Adam? The bitch Governor is next. **Review!**  
(A repost since some readers told me that they couldn't load the chapter properly. Probably because of the server glitch.)


	26. Revenge II

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 26

Inside the private dining room of a very established restaurant, Severus and Lucius waited for Governor Michaels to arrive. The establishment they were in was a high and elegant French restaurant that catered to many politicians since it was within the district of the state capital. It wasn't surprising to see a politician or two every night. Even the president did dine here on occasion.

Severus's foot tapped impatiently on the floor as he waited. He was dressed in his tux, as was Lucius. He didn't like the idea of meeting in a public place, but it is what Lucius suggested. "Why couldn't have we just met in a dark building parking lots somewhere?" he asked the other wizard.

"Because Severus, that makes her know right away that I am about to blackmail her," Lucius replied. "She wouldn't have agreed to meet me for dinner if that were the case. Dinner is always an open invitation for politicians, and in this case, she thinks I'll sponsor for her running next term. Let her think that, and then we can hit her hard."

"I've always hated politics."

"That's why you have to keep your mouth shut and let me do the talking. Don't snap Severus, this is a public place," Lucius reminded him. "After this, before the night is over, the Michaels will no longer be a problem for Hermione."

"We'll have to stop by New York to get some Twinkies for her before heading back to your home," Severus told Lucius.

Before Lucius could say anything, the door opened and in walked Governor Michaels. He stood up from his seat, as Severus remained seated in his. "Governor Michaels," he greeted, shaking her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," she replied with a smile, and sat in her chair.

"This is my right hand man by the way," Lucius said as he gestured towards Severus. He tried to think of a name so as not to give away Severus's identity, even though she had never met Samuel. "Tobias is his name."

The governor only smiled at Severus ignoring his scowl, and took hold of the menu as it was offered to her. Tobias seemed rude she thought to herself. But like all politicians, they had to keep a smile on their face and please as many people as they could. Having Lucius Malfoy as a sponsor was the jackpot of all political sponsors. Never had he backed someone before, but still he was highly respected as he was a billionaire. He had done business deals with several government officials, and even the US government itself. He had lots disposable income to use and plenty contacts in his pocket. So if she ever got him behind her, she was a sure win.

"Please feel free to order anything Madam Governor," Lucius offered.

"Please call me Ellen," she smiled. Soon after, she ordered the most expensive items on the menu, from the wine to the main course, and dessert with some gold leaf in it.

The main course was served, and the waiters left the room again, giving the privacy needed.

Lucius thought that it was time to break the ice, and not feeling the need to bullshit much longer. "What is this I hear about a case involving your son and Hermione Granger?" he finally asked.

The governor, who was currently in the middle of drinking her wine, stiffened slightly. "How did you know?" she asked.

"I have friends in very high places," Lucius simply replied. "Forgive me for being prudent, but I just want to make sure everything is all set on the table before I do decide to sponsor you. Politics is dirty, but I am not interested in the dirtiest of them."

"The woman has been trying to go after my son for years," Ellen started to explain. "When Adam started to court her, that is when he noticed that she had a lose screw. She was using him to go up the social ladder. You know how new rich people are, wanting to be in with us old rich. Anyways, she had gone too far and has framed my son with attempted rape. I've been trying to keep a lid on things for awhile, even offering her a bribe so that things wouldn't go public."

Severus's eyes narrowed as he glanced at the Governor. How dare she! She really had everything planned out, turning the entire story around to make Hermione look bad. She wasn't the victim, nor was her son. His blood was boiling and his hold on his steak knife tightened. His control was hanging by a mere thread, and it was being held on by Lucius, who just stepped on his foot and keeping it there.

"That is not what I heard," Lucius stated calmly. He took his foot off Severus's when he knew that he had calmed someone. "In fact, what you told me is the exact opposite of what I know."

"And what is that?" Ellen asked, trying to maintain her calm façade.

"You're son was the one who tried to rape her. But first, he drugged her. Luckily, she escaped. Hospital reports were able to pump the poison out of her system. Besides that, it was a miracle that she didn't miscarry."

"She's pregnant?" the Governor gasped.

"Just over five months along," Lucius added. "Once it all gets out, it'll ruin your career."

"And you think that I will let that happen without a fight?" she snapped back. "Who do you believe anyways, me or some book author? Surely there is dirt on her somewhere and it will ruin her career. She will no longer be that author that so many people look up to. I've warned her. She should know where her bread is buttered and who she's dealing with."

Lucius's eyebrow arched up. The woman sure had balls. "Really? And what of yours? What if I decide not to sponsor you?"

Ellen snorted. "Mr. Malfoy, I have many other supporters who are willing to sponsor me. I'm sure I can do well without your money. And with the way things will be, I can use my son's sob story to help me win, once I have my way on things. This Granger woman, innocent or not, will not stand in my way."

Lucius shook his head. "That is where you will go wrong. Governor, Hermione is a very close friend of mine. Believe it or not, I know her for well over ten years, as my son and her have attended the same school." He saw a very surprised look on Ellen's face, and continued. "She approached me. I know the truth… We all know the truth.

"Before you think about doing anything else to further more harm her, I will inform you of a few things now. One, your sponsors will no longer be interested in funding for you. If I'm not mistaken, all of them have business interests with me, and they will follow on my word.

"Two, I know about your affair with the Vice President." He pulled out Adam's cellphone from his pocket, showed it to her, and pushed it towards her. "I've seen the pictures and the videos, and have made copies. If it ever comes out, no doubt it would be the most scandalous affair to ever grace the pages of politics in a very long time.

"Three, Tobias here is the father of Hermione's unborn child. I'm sure you would know him by the name of Samuel Snape, if your son mentioned anything about him."

"We have dealt with your son," Severus interjected in a low growl. "I regret to inform you that you will your dreams of having grandchildren will never be a reality."

The blood from Ellen's face drained, turning her into a ghostly pale of white. "What? H-How? This can't be happening."

"But it is," Lucius smirked evilly. "I'm afraid that your political career will come to an end sooner than you think. And if you think about brining up Hermione's name in the case, and turning the truth around, not only will your career be ruined, but yourself as well. The truth about your affair will come out. So if you know what's best for you, don't delay the DA or bullshit with the case of your son any longer. You mess with Hermione, you mess with me." With that, he stood up, gesturing for Severus to do the same.

Severus placed his hand in his trouser pocket, and got hold of the wand's end. He muttered a spell under his breath, before following Lucius towards the door. He growled at the Governor, having nothing else to say.

"Oh, and Governor," Lucius paused at the door, "thank you for dinner. It was lovely."

---

"Don't think I didn't notice Severus," Lucius said once they were outside the restaurant, and walking down the sidewalk. "What spell did you put on her?"

"She'll never have another orgasm in her life, _ever,"_ Severus answered. "And with that, I'm sure Vice President Garson will soon be unsatisfied with her, and start looking for sexual pleasures towards another woman."

Lucius chuckled and shook his head. He would cast the same spell on Governor Michaels if he thought of it. "So, next we deal with letting the wizarding public know about you. Ready for that?"

"More than ready than becoming a father," Severus replied honestly. Never had he spoke the truth about his nervousness of becoming a father until now.

Lucius only patted his back and started to speak about his experiences—diapers, sleepless nights, and even no sex.

Severus frowned, not really looking forward to it anymore with all the bad story telling. And no sex? Well, he guessed he could live with that. Sex wasn't a subject that he and Hermione talked about. He never brought up the subject, knowing just how sensitive it would be for her. He loved her, and would never dare force anything on her that she didn't want. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, make her happy, and raise a family together.

-----

AN – What is better than playing dirty politics? Playing revenge, Slytherin/Death eater style. **Review!**


	27. The Three Words

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 27

Harry was seated at the edge of Hermione's bed as he looked at her silently, not speaking. He had arrived in the early morning, just before Severus left. It was the dark wizard himself who asked him to keep her company. He wanted to join the two, and go after the bastards that had caused such harm to Hermione, but she needed him by her side.

For hours, Hermione had barely spoken a sentence to start a full discussion. Most of the time, her eyes were centered on the flat screen in her room. He knew she wasn't at all interested in what was showing, as her mind was focused on Severus and the Michaels'. Harry did try to coax her into other things, such as going out, and doing something, but no. TV was the only thing he tried to do with little success. It was a good thing that she had an appetite to eat, but it wasn't as much as he had seen her eat the other day. Nonetheless, it was a full meal, and he was pleased he didn't' have to force her to eat.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as she shifted her body to lie on her side and face him.

"What it is Hermione?" Harry asked in return. "Do need anything? Food?"

Hermione shook her head. "You're not mad at me are you for keeping Severus a secret?" It was a subject she knew she needed to bring up, and she thought that now was the best time since he and she were alone together.

With one hand, Harry reached for one of Hermione's and squeezed it. "The other day, I saw you happy being around him. If it didn't seem that way, I would feel different. But if he makes you happy, then so am I."

"I love him," she finally admitted. Hermione hadn't told anyone her true feelings towards Severus. Opening up to best friends was always best of solutions.

"Does he know?" he asked.

Again, Hermione shook her head. "Our relationship didn't start off like a romantic novel Harry. Over time, I surprised myself when I knew that I was in love with him. Honestly, I don't know how he's going to react. Sometimes a part of me reminds me that he's Snape, and that frightens me, thinking that he might break my heart." She purposely left out the little bit of important information where he did break her heart last she was in New York.

"You should tell him," Harry suggested. "Life's too short Hermione, you should know that. With the war and everything we've experienced in the past… you'll never know. And you wouldn't want to take things for granted and regret them."

Hermione pondered on Harry's words. He had a point. Life was too short. There were many times in which she may have lost her life before, but got away with it by the skin of her teeth. There wasn't a single doubt in her heart that she loved Severus Snape.

"Speaking of," Harry said, watching the door open and Severus himself walk in.

"Are you talking about me Potter?" Severus sneered. "What nonsense have you been telling Hermione?"

"I guess that's my signal for me to go Hermione." He bent down and kissed her on the cheek as they said goodbye to each other. On the way out, he heard a grump come out of Severus, knowing that was his way to say thank you. He was still the same grumpy Snape that he knew during his Hogwarts days.

Severus, who had paper filled with food in his hands, walked towards the small dining table at one corner of the room, before making his way to Hermione. After kissing her on the lips, he stood up and started to take off parts of his tux, starting with his tie. "What a day!" he grumbled.

Hermione pushed off the bed to sit up. A frown of worry was on her face as she looked up at him. Even though she didn't know anything of the plans that Lucuis and Severus had for Adam and his mother, she worried. Did things not follow according to plan? What went wrong? "What is it Severus? Is there more problems? Please tell me!"

"Stop Love!" Severus said right away as he bent down to level with her, grabbing her arms just beneath her shoulders. He held her firmly, afraid that she was going to shake with emotion or collapse, when there really was no need to. "Everything's done. You don't have anything to worry about anymore. The Michaels' will no longer be a bother to you. And I promised that I wouldn't jeopardize myself. You're stuck with me witch."

A happy and relieved sob broke out from Hermione's lips as she wrapped her arms around Severus, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She cried her emotional tears, and felt a tremendous amount of weight disappear off her shoulders.

Severus's comforted Hermione as he whispered sweet nothings to her. He held her shaking form and kissed her brow every so often. When her crying had ebbed away, he pulled her to her feet, and led her to the table. "An early dinner, just the two of us, and your favorite dishes, minus the pizza since we had pizza the other day."

"With my fried Twinkies?" Hermione sniffled as she rubbed the back of her hand under her nose.

"I wouldn't dare forget those," Severus drawled as he allowed Hermione to sit down. He started to unpack the paper bags, pulling out a few numbers of Chinese take-out with some chopsticks. "Wouldn't want you having a hormonal tantrum on me."

Hermione let out a small smile as she reached for the box of fried wantons. She didn't forget what Harry had told her earlier. His words echoed through her ears, and made her heart beat uneasily. Her stomach started to turn, making her lose her appetite somewhat.

"Hermione?" Severus questioned when he saw her stop eating. He could see that he focus was elsewhere since she was distant. As he took his seat right next to her, he placed his hand on her cheek and made her look his way. "Something wrong?" When Hermione didn't answer, Severus made her stand and sit on his lap. "Talk to me."

Hermione placed her head on Severus's shoulder and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She hid her face, not being able to face him when she opened herself up to him. "I told you before that my money meant nothing to me, and you were all that mattered."

"Yes," Severus murmured against her cheek.

"I'm happy with you Severus, the happiest that I've ever been in my life." She gulped before she continued to speak. "I love you."

For a moment, because of shock, Severus felt his heart swell. He didn't move as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. Many times over and over again, he only dreamt that those three words would come out of her mouth. Reality kicked in, making him realize that he wasn't at all dreaming. He too wanted to say those three words to Hermione, but he had to tell her the entire truth about himself.

When Severus didn't say anything, Hermione continued to speak. "You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know." She pulled away and looked at him, noticing something in his eyes that she couldn't quite read.

"Hermione," Severus started uncomfortably, as he cupped her face in his hands, "I have to tell you something before I can move forward in our relationship. I have to be true to you before anyone and anything else."

There was a brokenness in the way Severus spoke, and it made Hermione more than nervous. Never had she heard Severus's tone be in such a way. "You're scaring me Sev…" she said as he bottom lip started to shake. What was he going to tell her? Was there a woman in his life that she knew nothing about? A lover that he hadn't heard from in awhile; only to return at some point? And this was the point. Was it going to ruin her happiness and life with him?

"It's nothing to be afraid of Hermione. I promised I would never hurt you." Severus took a deep breath and started to tell the truth when Albus had asked him to kill him, taking the wizard's oath.

His story continued on as Hermione listened intently, daring not to miss a word. She knew very well that Severus was a secretive man, and that his past was dark. She never asked him to explain himself, loving him for who he was, and not for what he was.

Severus had finally reached the end of his story. His voice spoke in soft tones. "It wasn't until you came into my life again… that there became a meaning in my life. Second chances are rare Hermione, and I don't want to make mistakes with you and only prove you right." He looked deep into her eyes as his thumbs wiped away her fallen tears. Slowly he placed his head on her brow and inhaled and exhaled before saying those three words. "I… love… you."

More tears continued to run down Hermione's cheeks as she choked out into a set of brand new sobs. Her arms tightened around Severus' neck as she pulled him close, until his lips were against hers. When she felt his tongue taste her lips, she closed her eyes, kissing him fully in return, with nothing holding her back.

Severus smiled into their kiss. One hand traveled behind her neck, as the other down to her growing belly that he loved so much. When he felt a strong kick beneath her shirt, he pulled away, and chuckled. "Seems like someone's hungry."

-----

AN – And they finally say the three words… **Review **please.


End file.
